Dérapage
by lagentillefan
Summary: Une mission qui prend une tournure inattendue...
1. Prologue

**DERAPAGE**

**Prologue**

_**Jack :** Vas-y. Choisis-en une. Mais je veux que tu prennes la plus vulnérable, la plus innocente. Une que l'opinion publique pleurera, compris ? Où on criera contre la cruauté et l'injustice du monde._

_Le jeune homme acquiesça puis se mit en position de tir. Il cala son fusil à lunette contre son épaule et observa la foule à travers son viseur, 200 mètres plus loin. Il chercha pendant quelques minutes une cible satisfaisante et la trouva enfin : une jeune femme asiatique avec un nourrisson dans les bras. En visant bien…_

_Le jeune homme ne la quitta pas des yeux, attendant le moment parfait, et enclencha le percuteur de son arme. Lààà, c'était bon. 3…2…1…Il tira et vit la femme s'écrouler sur le trottoir. Un homme se précipita vers elle et sembla crier, demandant sans aucun doute de l'aide._

_Jack et Sam avaient observé toute la scène à travers leurs jumelles et sourirent de satisfaction._

_**Jack :** Excellent choix. Et magnifique tir. Tu as eu la mère…Et l'enfant. Félicitations, Don, tu es des nôtres._

_**Don :** Génial. Vous ne le regretterez pas._


	2. 1:Rêve

**1-Rêve**

« J'admire le beau corps nu et totalement offert de la magnifique femme couchée sur mon lit. Elle m'attend et me regarde avec amour, ses yeux verts emplis de désir, puis elle finit par m'inviter à la rejoindre avec son index, un sourire coquin aux lèvres. Envahi par une chaleur soudaine, je ne la fais pas languir plus longtemps et je grimpe lentement sur le lit, ne quittant pas du regard les beaux yeux émeraude de ma future amante. Le jeu pouvait commencer… »

« Je commence la douce et tendre ascension de son corps, tout en sensualité : je pose d'abord ma main sur sa fine cheville puis la fais glisser voluptueusement le long de sa jambe fuselée, remontant en douceur sur le mollet, caressant le genou puis la cuisse, tout en déposant une série de baisers enflammés sur le chemin tracé par ma main, ce qui fait soupirer d'aise ma belle partenaire,tremblant au contact de mes doigts sur sa peau mate et douce, vibrant sous la caresse de mes lèvres. Me voilà maintenant face à son ventre plat. Je lève alors mon visage vers elle pour lui lancer un regard brûlant et intense, l'incitant à me regarder lui administrer de gentilles douceurs, puis je fixe mon attention sur son nombril que je finis par lécher avec délicatesse, exacerbant ainsi ses sens. En effet, je la sens frissonner contre moi avec force et je l'entends pousser de petites plaintes, m'excitant un peu plus. Elle enfouit alors ses longs doigts fins dans mes cheveux, pourtant courts, et se cambre à chaque toucher de ma langue sur sa peau de satin, respirant avec de plus en plus de difficultés. Je l'aurai toute entière… »

« Continuant à prendre mon temps, je remonte lentement pour arriver au niveau de sa poitrine menue que je commence à embrasser et caresser avec passion, la goûtant à chaque fois un peu plus. Elle s'arc-boute contre moi, gémissante, et j'en profite pour l'entourer de mes bras, caressant son dos avec tendresse. Aucune parcelle de son corps n'échappe à mes mains, ni à mes lèvres…Chaque gémissement qu'elle pousse me file des frissons tout le long du dos, accentuant un peu plus mon désir. Elle sera mienne… »

« Je n'épargne aucune de ses zones érogènes et continue de la tourmenter encore un peu, tout en douceur et en tendresse. Je sens ses mains sur mon dos, le caressant, le griffant, puis elle les fait remonter sur ma nuque avant de les glisser dans mes cheveux noirs. Elle est ma source de vie et d'amour, une source intarissable que je dévore avec une faim insatiable. Sa peau est douce comme la soie mais aussi brûlante que de la braise et cela exacerbe tous mes sens. La vue : son beau corps semble luire sous la lumière lunaire régnant dans la pièce et me la rend encore plus désirable. L'ouïe : sa voix prend différentes inflexions à chacune de mes caresses qui me pousse à gémir mon plaisir. L'odorat : son parfum m'enivre, me fait perdre la tête et me donne une envie irrésistible de la goûter toujours un peu plus. Le goût : sa peau est sucrée voire fruitée sous ma langue. Un nectar délicieux où mes lèvres aiment s'abreuver. Qu'est-ce que ça doit être pour ses lèvres…Le toucher : sa peau est si douce et mes mains comme mes lèvres aiment à s'y attarder. Et ses mains sur mon corps brûlant mettent tous mes nerfs à vif et me rend impatient de sentir de nouvelles caresses. Je l'attends… »

« Je finis par atteindre son cou délicat et je me mets à le mordiller d'abord doucement, taquin, puis j'y dépose des dizaines et des dizaines de baisers aussi légers que des papillons. Je continue cette série de baisers le long de ses épaules pour ensuite revenir sur son cou avant de m'attaquer enfin à la ligne de sa mâchoire. Je sens les doigts d'une de ses mains se mêler à mes cheveux tandis que son autre main caresse et parcourt doucement mon dos, traçant la ligne de ma colonne vertébrale puis celles de mes omoplates pour ensuite se poser sur ma nuque. Je relève doucement la tête pour observer ma si belle amante et je la vois impatiente et pantelante de désir. Ses mains s'enhardissent alors et commencent à me caresser voluptueusement le torse, dessinant chaque muscle du bout des doigts, suivant chaque cicatrice avec tendresse, me faisant frissonner d'extase. Je suis à elle… »

« Ses mains finissent par remonter pour se poser sur mon visage, attirant mon attention sur son beau regard vert émeraude, et j'y lis du désir mais aussi une demande…Un baiser… Mes lèvres sur les siennes…Une façon de sceller ce qui nous lie, de certifier cet amour infini. Son regard amoureux et inquiet a un effet dévastateur sur moi : ma respiration s'accélère, les battements de mon cœur s'affolent, déjà fortement éprouvés par les caresses expertes de ma belle amante, et mon corps semble se consumer de l'intérieur. Que faire ? »

« Profitant de mon trouble, elle finit par me plaquer contre le matelas, maintenant mes poignets et coinçant mes hanches entre ses cuisses, et se penche sur mon torse pour l'embrasser, me faisant subir les mêmes douces tortures que je lui ai infligées. Mes lèvres laissent échapper des soupirs et des gémissements rauques et j'essaie de me libérer de sa poigne…Sans succès. Et les rôles s'inversent. Je deviens celui qui supplie, qui demande grâce, qui veut sentir ses jolies lèvres roses sur les miennes. Pitié… »

« Satisfaite, elle finit par lâcher mes poignets et je reprends le contrôle de la situation en la faisant rouler sous moi. J'observe quelques instants ses jolies lèvres, innocentes et tentatrices à la fois, qui finissent par s'étirer en un doux et tendre sourire, un sourire plein d'amour, un sourire rien que pour moi…Et je ne tiens plus. Je prends avec force et passion les douces lèvres de mon amante passionnée, mêlant ma langue à la sienne dans un ballet sauvage et déchaîné, exprimant ainsi tout notre désir et toute notre impatience. Le jeu est maintenant fini. Les choses sérieuses peuvent commencer… »

« Chaque baiser que nous partageons est différent : carnassier, doux, sauvage, tendre, passionné, timide, amoureux…Une multitude de sensations dans un simple contact… Vraiment étrange…Tout un maelstrom de sentiments s'éveille en nous, nous menant dans un endroit proche du Paradis. Du moins, c'est ce que je pense à cet instant…Je ne veux pas que cette étreinte se termine, je veux garder ma tendre partenaire dans mes bras pour toujours et continuer à l'embrasser éternellement, démontrant mon amour pour elle à chaque instant. C'est un sentiment qui m'est inconnu pourtant mais j'en ai rêvé des milliers de fois. C'est le bonheur que je recherchais depuis si longtemps et le voilà enfin à ma portée. Je finis par séparer mes lèvres des siennes, presque à contrecœur, et je l'observe intensément, notant chaque détail de son beau visage tout en jouant avec ses magnifiques cheveux bouclés. Nous sommes tous deux pantelants de désir et l'impatience se fait de plus en plus sentir. Ma compagne m'encourage à travers ses baisers et ses caresses, tout en faisant onduler son corps sous le mien, et me réclame silencieusement. Elle veut sentir mon corps contre le sien, elle veut me sentir en elle, au plus profond de son être, mais elle désire surtout que nous soyons tous les deux liés corps, cœurs et âmes. Tout comme moi… »

« Je réponds alors à sa demande muette et noue tendrement mes doigts aux siens, lui souriant et la regardant avec amour. Je frotte d'abord sensuellement mon corps contre le sien, doucement, lentement, voulant accentuer son désir et la faire vibrer d'impatience, et je finis enfin par entrer en elle avec passion sans la quitter des yeux, poussant un soupir rauque au même moment. Quant à elle, elle crie mon nom en me sentant enfin en elle et ce fait me remplit de bonheur. Etrange sensation que je ne comprends pas pour le moment…Je commence à bouger tendrement en elle, la faisant gémir doucement et serrant ses mains dans les miennes à chaque vague de plaisir qui m'envahit. Nous ne faisons plus qu'un… »

« Le rythme de nos deux corps liés est doux et harmonieux, chaque mouvement de hanches se fait plus précis, notre respiration est plus bruyante, nos cœurs battent à tout rompre, les baisers que nous échangeons sont de plus en plus passionnés, comme si nous étions affamés l'un de l'autre, nos mains jointes se serrent de plus en plus à chaque fois que le plaisir augmente, notre sueur fait briller nos deux corps, nous rendant plus désirables l'un pour l'autre, et mon prénom commence à fuser des lèvres de mon amante enflammée. Et ce dernier fait me file la chair de poule : elle le prononce d'une manière si sensuelle, si tendre, si passionnée, si amoureuse ! Je ne pensais pas que l'on pouvait donner autant d'inflexions différentes à mon nom. Je plonge alors mon regard dans le sien, lisant dans ses yeux émeraude tout son amour et son désir pour moi, et je reprends tendrement ses lèvres si douces. Je finis par accélérer mes puissants coups de reins, m'enfonçant plus en elle, et je sens que l'extase est proche. Des cris de plaisirs franchissent alors nos lèvres et la jouissance se fait sentir peu à peu en nous, nous consumant de l'intérieur. Puis, totalement submergé par le plaisir et enfin frappé par l'orgasme, je me cambre et finis par hurler, tout comme elle, serrant ses mains avec force, presque à les briser, et gardant malgré tout mon regard intense posé sur son visage qui exprime le même plaisir que le mien. »

**Don :** STELLAAAAA !

Et Don Flack Jr se réveilla en sursaut, se redressant comme un ressort. Le jeune homme avait le souffle court et saccadé, transpirait abondamment et son cœur battait avec force, comme s'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Flack passa la main dans ses cheveux humides de sueur, tentant de se calmer.

**Don** _(presque accablé) _Encore !


	3. 2:Préparation

**2-Préparation**

Flack s'était pris une bonne et longue douche froide pour s'extirper les images très vivaces et plus que présentes de son rêve de la tête. Un rêve qu'il faisait depuis plus de deux mois, maintenant, et Don ignorait pourquoi. Pourquoi Stella ? Quel en a été l'élément déclencheur ? Bien sûr, il avait déjà fait des rêves érotiques sur ses collègues féminines : Aiden, Kaile, Lindsay…Mais celui-là était récurrent et semblait ne plus vouloir le lâcher. Et à force de se prendre des douches froides, il allait finir par s'attraper la crève ! Et le jeune détective n'en avait vraiment pas besoin pour le moment !

En plus, depuis que ce rêve le hantait, Flack n'osait plus regarder Stella dans les yeux, comme à son habitude. La scientifique n'avait d'ailleurs manifestement pas remarqué ce changement chez lui, heureusement. Le jeune détective n'aurait vraiment pas su quoi lui répondre…Enfin, elle était en congé actuellement et cela lui laissait le temps de gérer cette situation tout en y réfléchissant pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans tout ça. C'est la psy qui serait contente !

Quittant enfin son appartement pour rejoindre sa voiture, Flack se dirigea vers son lieu de rendez-vous avec Mac Taylor, Danny Messer et Kaile Maka pour peaufiner et revoir les points importants de leur plan et aussi pour connaître ses dernières instructions.

Vérifiant pour la trentième fois qu'il n'était pas suivi, Flack bifurqua dans une petite ruelle et gara enfin sa voiture. Le jeune détective en sortit rapidement et se dirigea à pas pressés vers l'entrepôt désaffecté, regardant toujours par-dessus son épaule. Don entra enfin et salua ses trois collègues de la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**Don :** Salut !

**Danny et Kaile :** Salut !

**Danny** _(fronçant les sourcils devant le visage tiré de son ami) _Ça va ? Tu m'as l'air un peu fatigué…

« Si tu faisais le même rêve troublant à chaque fois que tu fermes les yeux, tu serais aussi fatigué », pensa Flack avec amertume en regardant le jeune expert. Puis le jeune détective se reprit. Danny n'était pas responsable de ce qui lui arrivait…

**Don** _(mentant à moitié) _Normal…Jack et Sam ont tenu à fêter dignement mon entrée dans la bande…Au fait, bravo Kaile, tu es une excellente comédienne ! Il faudra aussi féliciter Hawkes. _(avec humour) _Au moins, si vous êtes virés, vous aurez une porte de sortie…

**Kaile **_(grimaçant) _Très drôle…

**Danny **_(amusé)_ Je transmettrai à Sheldon.

**Mac :** Bon. Reprenons le plan. Ecoutez bien, Flack, car c'est la dernière fois que l'on se revoit avant de se faire passer pour les pires des criminels.

**Don **_(très sérieusement)_ Vous avez toute mon attention, Mac.

**Mac** _(souriant) _Bien.

Mac expliqua alors son plan point par point à ses trois collègues, mais plus particulièrement à Flack, principal concerné actuellement, et fut attentivement écouté par tous. Don se concentra sur chaque parole, chaque mot de Mac, mettant ses soucis nocturnes de côté. Il se devait d'être prêt. Cette opération était vraiment risqué mais de nombreuses vies étaient en jeu…On comptait sur lui.


	4. 3:Infiltration

**3-Infiltration**

Vingt heures. Jack et Sam l'attendaient à l'Avalon, une boîte de nuit de plus en plus réputée, à 21 heures. Flack respira un bon coup et sortit de l'appartement loué pour l'occasion. Son logement provisoire…pour combien de temps ? Enfin, rien n'avait été laissé au hasard pour cette mission d'infiltration.

Jack Karington, Sam Wuldo et leurs deux complices, Kevin Tyron et Will Sharp, avaient fait parler d'eux à Boston et Chicago en tant que braqueurs de banque. Des braqueurs à la méthode des plus contestables…Pour détourner l'attention et éloigner la police de leur lieu de méfait, ils faisaient exploser plusieurs bâtiments fréquentés, éparpillant ainsi les forces de l'ordre dans tous les coins de la ville. Ils avaient déjà des centaines de victimes sur la conscience mais cela ne semblait guère les gêner… Par chance, la police de Boston avait réussi à arrêter leur spécialiste en conduite et en balistique tandis que l'homme qui fabriquait les bombes avait été victime d'une de ses créations. Le pilote, Nick Jones, avait été interrogé et avait fini par tout balancer : leur prochaine destination, New York, et leurs tests de recrutement. En effet, comme ils leur manquaient deux membres importants de leur groupe, Jack et Sam cherchaient deux nouveaux spécialistes pour les remplacer.

Flack s'était porté volontaire pour cette mission et était le parfait candidat : il connaissait parfaitement les armes à feu et était un conducteur chevronné. Mac jouerait le spécialiste en explosifs et l'ami de longue date de Don. Tout avait été préparé avec minutie. Ils avaient créé un dossier criminel épais comme un dictionnaire au nom de Donald Michaels et avaient fait de même pour Mac, lui mettant les attentats à la bombe non résolus dans son palmarès. Jack Karington était connu pour sa paranoïa et vérifiait chaque détail. C'est pourquoi Mac et son équipe n'avaient omis aucun détail. Et heureusement pour eux et la mission, Flack avait passé haut la main tous les tests de Karington, le dernier étant de descendre une personne innocente.

Don s'observa dans le miroir de l'ascenseur. Il était bien loin du détective Don Flack Jr. Une chemise rouge, le col largement ouvert sur sa poitrine, un vieux jean délavé et un blouson de cuir noir complétaient sa nouvelle identité. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux pour peaufiner le tout et sourit à son reflet.

**Don :** Prêt à entrer en scène, Don Michaels ?

Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, le jeune détective quitta l'ascenseur et prit un taxi pour aller à son rendez-vous.

Quand il débarqua à l'Avalon, il put voir qu'il n'y avait pas foule pour le moment. Normal à cette heure… Karington voulait leur parler de son dernier plan mais voulait d'abord connaître le spécialiste en explosif dont lui avait parlé Don, c'est-à-dire Mac. Celui-ci devait rejoindre son collègue dans deux heures.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Don finit par entrer et chercha Jack du regard. Sa grande taille aidant, le jeune homme le trouva enfin et le rejoignit, remarquant que toute la bande était là. « Allez, mon vieux ! Respire et reste concentré », s'encouragea-t'il avant de se diriger vers eux.

**Jack** _(un large sourire aux lèvres) _Don ! Te voilà enfin ! Tu prends quelque chose ?

**Don** _(le saluant et souriant) _Une bière, ça ira.

**Jack** _(à une serveuse) _Hey poupée ! Amènes-nous deux bières !

La serveuse, Liza, acquiesça et partit vers le bar chercher leurs commandes.

**Jack :** Alors, ça va ?

**Don** _(finissant par s'asseoir sur l'un des divans) _Ouais. J'ai hâte qu'on commence.

**Sam :** On doit d'abord apprendre à connaître ton spécialiste…

**Don :** Vous inquiétez pas…Vous allez adorer son palmarès.

**Jack** _(intéressé) _Vraiment ? C'est vrai qu'on sait peu de choses sur lui…À part son nom, Mac.

**Don **_(confiant)_ Vous verrez. C'est vraiment…

Soudain, Don s'interrompit en voyant une silhouette qu'il connaissait du coin de l'œil. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction et vit quelqu'un qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir, surtout ici.

**Don** _(stupéfait, soufflant très bas) _Stella… ?


	5. 4:Improvisation

**4-Improvisation**

Stella Bonasera profitait largement de son congé. Le premier depuis des mois ! Souriante, la jeune femme continua son avancée dans la discothèque, observant le décor très branché de l'endroit. Elle avait bien fait de venir. Une amie, Melissa Cartwright, lui avait proposé de venir s'amuser à l'Avalon et la scientifique avait accepté avec joie. Non seulement elle avait toujours voulu s'y rendre, car jusqu'ici, elle n'avait jamais eu le temps. En plus, elle pourrait vraiment se détendre, même se lâcher un peu. Vive les vacances !

Stella regarda sa montre. Elle était en avance d'une bonne demi-heure et décida donc de s'installer au bar en l'attendant. La jeune femme commanda un soda et aperçut soudain une connaissance : Flack ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il n'était pas seul…Ses amis, sans doute. La scientifique remarqua aussi l'étonnant changement de look du jeune détective. Elle qui avait l'habitude de le voir uniquement dans de beaux costumes bien taillés…Il n'était pas mal comme ça, voire même très sexy ! Stella secoua la tête face à cette pensée troublante et finit par se diriger vers lui pour le saluer.

Don était envahi par la panique et le trouble. Stella ignorait tout de sa mission d'infiltration ! En plus, voilà que les images de son rêve venaient lui rendre une petite visite en voyant la tenue affriolante de la scientifique : une jupe noire courte et moulante, un bustier vert tendre au décolleté impressionnant et de fines chaussures aux hauts talons. L'ensemble parfait pour une excellente soirée en boîte. Don sentit d'ailleurs une inexplicable pointe de jalousie contre le chanceux qui aurait la joie de passer la soirée avec Stella. Une femme si belle, aux yeux émeraude incroyables et aux cheveux bouclés étonnants, une femme qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais…

Flack vit alors la scientifique avançait vers lui et la bande de Jack avec inquiétude. Oh, non, si elle venait le voir, elle risquerait de faire capoter malgré elle cette mission. « Tourne, pitié, tourne », supplia Don intérieurement. Mais ses prières furent vaines. Non, non, non, non, non !

**Kevin** _(charmé) _Hé ! Regardez ! Cette jolie nana vient par ici. Vous croyez que j'ai une chance ?

**Will** _(moqueur) _Naaan. Elle est beaucoup trop classe pour toi !

Sam et Jack rirent devant la déconfiture de leur complice, ne faisant pas vraiment attention à Don et à sa soudaine pâleur.

Stella était maintenant à trois mètres d'eux et fit un grand sourire au jeune détective. Flack la vit prête à prendre la parole. Il devait agir…

**Stella** _(joyeusement) _Hey ! Salut Fl…

Et des lèvres douces et fermes interrompirent la scientifique, des lèvres qui appartenaient à…Don Flack Jr ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?

Don n'avait pas réfléchi : il s'était littéralement jeté sur Stella, la serrant contre lui et prenant ses lèvres avec passion, des lèvres qu'il avait rêvées d'embrasser…Et maintenant, il faisait quoi ? Il devait vite trouver un moyen de l'avertir avant qu'elle ne lui donne une gifle retentissante, et elle aurait bien raison…Le jeune détective trouva enfin une idée ! Stella n'allait pas apprécier mais au point où il en était, il n'en serait pas à une baffe près…

Flack posa sa main sur la douce courbe des fesses de Stella pour la rapprocher brusquement contre lui et s'apprêta à utiliser son autre main quand il sentit une langue s'insérer dans sa bouche, cherchant passionnément la sienne. Stella répondait à son baiser ! Et elle l'approfondissait en plus ! Nom de…

Stella entourait le corps puissant du jeune détective de ses bras, tout en l'embrassant avec ardeur, puis glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs de jais, pressant un peu plus son corps contre le sien. Pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi ? La scientifique l'ignorait mais trouva la sensation des plus merveilleuses. Stella avait senti un choc électrique traverser tout son corps quand les lèvres de Flack avaient rencontré les siennes et elle avait répondu instinctivement à son baiser…incertain ? Mais il avait pris plus d'assurance maintenant…La jeune femme avait senti le désir s'emparer d'elle avec intensité quand le jeune homme avait posé sa main sur ses fesses pour la coller à lui, tout contre lui, lui permettant de sentir la ligne de ses muscles à travers sa chemise. Stella profitait donc pleinement de ce moment inattendu, sans penser à l'avenir, se délectant de toutes ces agréables sensations qui s'éveillaient en elle.

Flack avait momentanément perdu sa lucidité. Son rêve devenait une réalité et il comptait bien en profiter. Le jeune détective commença à caresser le corps svelte de la scientifique quand il entendit soudain des sifflements admiratifs derrière lui. Merde ! Jack et les autres ! Revenant à la réalité, Flack tenta de reprendre des pensées cohérentes. Réfléchir, vite, sans perdre de temps et agir. Revenant à son idée initiale, avant qu'elle ne dérive, sans pourtant se détacher des lèvres de la scientifique, Don commença à former des lettres dans le dos, nu, de Stella avec son index pour donner le message suivant : « Moi. Infiltration. Improviser. Silence. » Le jeune détective priait pour que Stella comprenne rapidement car là, il avait sérieusement besoin d'oxygène…

Ce fut le plus long et le plus passionné baiser que Stella n'avait jamais échangé ! Elle pressa un peu plus son corps contre Flack quand elle sentit son doigt parcourir la peau de son dos. Elle frissonna à ce contact léger puis se rendit compte que le jeune homme ne faisait pas des formes au hasard. C'était…des lettres ! Infiltration ? Ho non ! Elle venait peut-être de compromettre une enquête ! Et mit la vie de Flack en danger ! Puis il y eut les mots suivants : « Improviser. Silence. » Ok. La scientifique allait suivre ses instructions à la lettre.

Les deux policiers finirent par se séparer, reprenant leur souffle, puis Flack se pencha vers le cou de Stella, l'embrassant d'abord avant de lui chuchoter doucement à l'oreille.

**Don** _(avec une respiration saccadée) _Mon…nom…est Don…Michaels…

Stella opina imperceptiblement la tête et embrassa à son tour le cou du détective, au niveau de l'artère jugulaire, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir l'enlacer en même temps, tout en mêlant ses doigts dans les doux cheveux courts de son collègue. Elle voulait encore sentir son corps musclé contre le sien, juste encore un peu…

**Jack** _(perdant patience) _Hé ! Don ! Tu nous présentes pas ?

**Don** _(se tournant vers eux, essayant de reprendre un peu ses esprits) _Si…Bien sûr…

Le jeune homme plaça son bras sur les épaules de Stella et avança vers Jack et sa bande. Flack sentit la scientifique glisser sa main dans la poche arrière de son jean en un doux mouvement, caressant ainsi ses fesses fermes et le faisant sursauter. Don lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et vit le sourire coquin et ravi de Stella. Ok, elle prenait son rôle à cœur, tout en mettant son self-contrôle à rude épreuve. Bon. Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir raconter aux autres ?


	6. 5:Perte de contrôle

**5-Perte de contrôle**

Alors que Stella et lui s'avançaient vers Karington et ses partenaires, Flack se maudissait intérieurement. Son damné rêve avait influencé ses actions ! Comment allait-il sortir Stella de là ? Vraiment, il se giflerait ! On n'avait pas idée d'être aussi stupide !

Le couple malgré lui finit par s'asseoir sur un petit divan design et Don attendait avec appréhension les questions de ses futurs prévenus.

**Jack :** Tu nous avais caché ça, Don… _(à Stella, d'un air charmeur)_ Comment vous appelez-vous, ma jolie ?

**Stella :** Stella. Enchantée de vous connaître…heu… _(lui demandant son nom du regard)_

**Jack :** Jack Karington.

**Don :** Attends, je vais finir les présentations…Stella… _(réfléchissant en vitesse)_ Macanos, voici Sam Wuldo, Kevin Tyron et Will Sharp.

**Jack** _(surpris) _Mac…anos ? C'est ton spécialiste ?

Ouch, la gaffe ! Il aurait dû trouver un autre nom. C'est pas vrai, il était maudit aujourd'hui ! Quoique…

**Stella** _(sans hésitation) _Oui.

A ce moment, Don perdit toutes couleurs sur son visage. Il était blanc comme la mort. Mac allait le tuer…

**Jack** _(méfiant) _Vraiment ? Une femme de votre classe ?

Stella savait qu'elle s'aventurait sur un terrain glissant, trop glissant. Elle ignorait de quoi parler Jack. Quel genre de spécialiste cherchait-il ?

La scientifique avait senti Flack se tendre, certainement d'inquiétude, et la main du jeune homme prit la sienne pour la serrer de façon…craintive ? Mais elle ne voulait pas le laisser seule. Elle craignait pour sa vie. C'était totalement irrationnel mais elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. La scientifique avait suivi son instinct…À moins que ce ne soit son cœur…

**Stella** _(amusée) _Pourquoi ? Ça vous étonne ?

**Jack** _(ébranlé par la confiance de Stella) _Et bien…Une femme spécialiste en explosifs, c'est plutôt rare…

D'accord, Stella pouvait gérer la situation. Elle en connaissait un bout sur le sujet, grâce à Mac. Elle lui achèterait un superbe cadeau pour le remercier.

**Stella** _(avec humour) _Vous avez un de ces rares spécimens devant vous.

**Jack** _(avec un petit sourire) _Je vois ça…_ (s'approchant d'elle, ses intentions évidentes)_ Et il est fort joli…

Karington allait caresser la joue de la scientifique mais sa main ne rencontra finalement que de l'air. Don avait attiré la jeune femme contre lui dans un geste protecteur et possessif.

**Don** _(une pointe de colère et de jalousie, surprenant Stella, dans la voix) _Pas touche…

**Jack** _(fronçant les sourcils, contrarié) _Et pourquoi, je te prie ?

**Stella** _(tournant son regard émeraude vers Jack tout en se lovant comme un chat contre Don) _Parce que je n'appartiens qu'à Don et à personne d'autre…

Et pour appuyer son argument, Stella se mit à lécher la pomme d'Adam de Flack, qui joua du yoyo à ce contact, et sentit le jeune homme se tendre imperceptiblement. Elle allait le rendre fou… Stella s'attaqua ensuite à son cou puis aux lèvres fermes du jeune détective avec sensualité. Sa main intrépide vagabonda sur la cuisse de Flack et glissa vers le haut, toujours un peu plus haut.

Flack avait complètement perdu le contrôle de la situation. Et ce que lui faisait subir Stella ne l'aidait pas vraiment…Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu la raison ! Son cerveau ne dirigeait plus son corps…C'est son cœur qui avait pris les commandes.

Don serra Stella contre lui avec force, l'embrassant à chaque fois avec plus d'ardeur et d'audace, et sentit la main fine de la scientifique continuait à monter. A ce rythme, le jeune homme allait exploser !

Soudain, la serveuse Liza arriva et toussa pour signaler sa présence.

**Don** _(s'écartant de Stella à contrecœur mais retirant sa main de sa cuisse) _Oh…Pardon.

Liza déposa leurs consommations rapidement puis partit vers une autre table.

Une fois la serveuse partie, Stella reporta son attention sur Don. Il avait l'air… embarrassé et perdu. Et il y avait aussi un peu de panique dans ses beaux yeux bleus. La scientifique ne pouvait le blâmer : la situation avait pris une drôle de tournure.

Flack ne cessait de fixer sa bière, qui semblait bien fraîche, et il n'avait qu'une envie : se la vider sur la tête pour évacuer la chaleur bouillonnante quirégnait en lui. Il avait l'impression d'être un volcan à deux doigts d'entrer en éruption. Si Stella, et lui aussi d'ailleurs, continuaient à jouer à ce petit jeu amoureux, il n'allait pas tenir encore bien longtemps. Pourtant, son regard ne lâchait plus Stella, il ne pouvait pas…Bordel, il était entrain de tomber amoureux en pleine infiltration ! « Bravo, Don. Très professionnel », se reprocha-t'il. Mais une pointe d'inquiétude commença à l'envahir…Qu'en était-il pour Stella ? Après toutes les caresses et les baisers qu'elle lui avait donnés, elle devait ressentir quelque chose pour lui…Mais quoi ?

Sentant le regard de Flack posé sur elle, Stella leva les yeux vers lui, inquiète, et l'observa avec intensité. Elle regarda ses si beaux yeux bleus et les trouva incroyablement limpides. Elle avait l'impression de pouvoir lire en lui à travers ses yeux, découvrir qui il était, ce qu'il pensait. D'ailleurs, ne dit-on pas que les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme ?

**Jack** _(interrompant brusquement ce moment unique) _Hé ! Les amoureux, je n'ai pas fini.

**Don** _(gêné) _Désolé. _(avec un regard d'excuse)_ Ça faisait un moment qu'on s'était pas vu…

**Sam** _(avec un large sourire amusé) _C'est ce qu'on a cru comprendre…et voir…

Flack baissa la tête, de plus embarrassé, et finit par se reprendre. La mission. Ne pas oublier la mission.

**Don **_(reprenant contenance) _Bref. Passons.

**Jack :** Bien. Revenons à nos moutons. Avec votre surnom, Mac, j'ai vraiment cru que vous étiez un homme.

**Stella :** Préjugés…

A l'évocation de Mac, Don sursauta. Nom de Dieu, il l'avait complètement oublié ! L'expert était censé le rejoindre dans une heure et demie maintenant. Comment l'avertir discrètement ?

Pendant que Flack réfléchissait rapidement, gardant tout de même une expression attentive, Jack testa Stella sur ses connaissances sur les explosifs et la jeune femme répondait à ses questions sans hésitation, ce qui sembla satisfaire Karington. Parfait. Elle gagnait sa confiance…Stella sentit soudain la main de Don glisser discrètement derrière son dos et recommencer à y écrire un message : « Avertir Mac. Vite. » Stella réfléchit rapidement et trouva une idée…très plaisante. Le cœur et les nerfs de Flack allaient être mis à rude épreuve…Encore…Mais n'est-ce pas lui qui avait commencé ?

Continuant sa discussion avec Jack mais paraissant de plus en plus ennuyée, Stella prit délicatement l'un des glaçons de son soda puis se tourna lentement vers Flack, un sourire gourmand sur les lèvres. Rien que de penser à ce qu'elle allait lui faire la fit frissonner d'anticipation.

Don vit Stella se rapprocher de plus en plus de lui avec une expression dévorante sur le visage. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait encore inventer ?

**Stella** _(se collant sensuellement à Don, avec de l'impatience dans la voix en s'adressant à Jack) _Est-ce que vous avez fini, Jack ?

**Jack** _(les observant) _Heu…Oui…

Karington avait l'impression que la température avait monté de plusieurs crans entre les deux amants. Il vit Stella embrasser et mordiller le cou de Don tandis que le jeune homme enfouissait ses doigts dans les cheveux bouclés de la belle jeune femme et soupirait bruyamment.

Stella se demandait à quel point elle devait aller loin pour faire réagir soit Don, soit les autres. Continuant d'embrasser son cou, elle reposa sa main gauche sur la cuisse de Flack, la caressant doucement,tandis que sa main droite déposa le glaçon sur la partie visible de la poitrine du jeune détective, le faisant glisser lentement et voluptueusement sur sa peau. La réaction de Don ne se fit pas attendre : il tressaillit au contact de la main intrépide sur sa cuisse et frissonna en sentant le glaçon sur sa peau brûlante. Et cela satisfaisait énormément Stella, bizarrement.

Stella avait décidé de le tuer ! A quoi jouait-elle ? Si elle voulait le faire craquer, c'était réussi ! Puis, malgré toutes ces agréables sensations, il comprit. La scientifique lui offrait une opportunité pour quitter la table pendant quelques minutes.

**Don** _(jouant vaguement le jeu) _Stel…Stella…Attends…On…

**Jack** _(ne sachant plus ou se mettre) _Heu…Je vous suggère de vous calmer un peu, tous les deux…

**Stella** _(la déception incarnée) _Allons, Jack… Ça fait si longtemps que j'attends de le revoir, de le prendre…

**Don** _(émoustillé par le ton pris par Stella, essayant tout de même de reprendre une respiration plus normale) _Tu permets ? On va vous laisser…

**Jack** _(fronçant les sourcils, méfiant) _Hmmm…

**Sam** _(riant, frappant amicalement le dos de son ami) _Allons, Jack ! Laisse-les donc !

**Jack :** Ok. Mais restez dans la boîte. _(Don et Stella le regardèrent, surpris)_ J'ai encore des choses à dire…

**Don** _(embêté) _Si tu veux…

Bon, c'était mieux que rien. Don et Stella se levèrent rapidement et se précipitèrent vers les toilettes mixtes de la discothèque. Ils allaient pouvoir avertir Mac des derniers évènements.

Jack regarda ses deux nouveaux équipiers d'un œil soupçonneux. Il se pencha vers Will et lui souffla à l'oreille.

**Jack** _(très bas) _Will, écoute-moi bien…


	7. 6:Désir

**6-Désir**

Durant le court trajet en direction des toilettes, Flack essayait de reprendre ses esprits et sa lucidité. Inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer…Bien. Maintenant s'organiser. Il avait plusieurs points à régler…Un : avertir Mac du changement de plan. Le jeune détective savait qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure pour avoir mêlé Stella à cette histoire…Deux : demander à créer un passé criminel au nom de Stella Macanos alias Mac. Trois : essayer de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. A ce rythme, Dieu seul sait ce qui pourrait se passer. Quatre : s'excuser auprès de Stella. Il aurait vraiment pu trouver un autre moyen…Mais il s'était laissé influencer par son rêve, bloquant son cerveau à toutes autres solutions plus raisonnables. Quoique, au final, Stella semblait plutôt satisfaite…Et cinq : se calmer. Don pouvait se rappeler, sentir encore chaque baiser, chaque caresse prodigués par Stella et son corps et son cœur semblaient réclamer Stella encore plus, toujours plus…Un vrai drogué ! Mais maintenant, tout ce qu'il devait faire, c'est appeler Mac à temps et se préparer à son savon monumental.

Les deux policiers arrivèrent enfin aux toilettes, complètement désertes pour le moment. Parfait. Don lâcha la main de Stella pour prendre son portable tandis que la scientifique s'éloigna légèrement de lui, s'approchant d'un distributeur de…Flack ne put le voir. Haussant les épaules, il finit par lui tourner le dos et commença à pianoter le numéro de Mac. Soudain, il sentit deux mains agripper ses épaules, le retourner puis le plaquer contre le mur carrelé des toilettes. Qu'est-ce que… ?

**Don** _(surpris et déstabilisé) _Stel…Stella ?

Ce fut tout ce qu'il eut le temps de dire. La scientifique s'empara de ses lèvres avec passion et serra son corps élancé contre le sien pendant que ses mains vagabondaient sur ses fesses, son dos, son torse, sa nuque, son visage pour finir dans ses cheveux d'un noir profond. Et le désir que Don avait eu tellement de mal à contenir revint à la charge, plus fort, plus intense, plus brûlant. Et puis zut ! Tant pis ! Il avait encore un peu de temps…Flack ne résista plus à l'appel de ses sens…

Stella ne savait plus trop ce qu'elle faisait…Mais elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose : Flack. Là. Maintenant. Tout de suite. Ses ruses et ses manœuvres sensuelles pour se construire une couverture correcte s'étaient finalement retournées contre elle. La scientifique avait envie du jeune détective à un point qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible…Elle comptait bien assouvir son désir, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Voilà ce que ça donne quand on joue avec le feu…

Les deux policiers s'embrassaient avec force et passion et se serraient de plus en plus étroitement l'un contre l'autre, au point que Stella pouvait sentir le désir plus qu'évident de Flack. La scientifique fit remonter voluptueusement sa cuisse le long de la jambe du jeune détective qui y posa une main caressante et curieuse, remontant un peu la jupe noire de la jeune femme. Don finit par soulever Stella avec une surprenante facilité et la plaqua contre une des portes des cabines, continuant à l'embrasser avec faim. Après avoir rangé son portable dans sa poche, il vérifia à tâtons de sa main libre si la porte de la cabine voisine était ouverte. Un peu de discrétion serait la bienvenue…

La porte grinça et le couple s'engouffra dans la petite cabine, la refermant derrière eux. Stella se retrouva de nouveau plaquée mais cette fois contre la surface dure de la porte et le corps chaud et musclé de Flack. Quelle situation inattendue !

Don dévorait littéralement la jeune femme, chaque parcelle de sa peau n'échappant ni à ses mains, ni à ses lèvres, et il l'entendait soupirer de plaisir avec satisfaction. Des soupirs dont il rêvait depuis des mois…

Excité plus que de raison, Flack commença à faire glisser sa main sous la jupe de Stella, quand…

**Will :** Hé ! Don !

Les deux amants cessèrent tout mouvement, haletant. Stella s'inquiéta immédiatement alors que Don se mit à jurer. Ils pouvaient vraiment pas lui foutre un peu la paix, oui !

**Don** _(agacé, la respiration saccadée) _Heu…Ouais ?

**Will** _(un grand sourire aux lèvres, amusé en entendant le souffle court de Don) _Un p'tit cadeau de Jack. Il était pas sûr que t'en aurais sur toi.

Ayant repéré où se trouvait Don, Will lui tendit quelque chose au-dessus de la porte. Flack le saisit et se figea quand il vit ce que c'était, soudain très embarrassé.

**Will** _(d'une voix chantante et enjouée) _Protection ! Protection ! Jack prend soin de ses éléments…

**Don** _(n'osant plus regarder Stella) _Je vois ça…

**Will** _(partant) _Allez, je vous laisse. Ne traînez pas trop !

Puis les deux policiers entendirent la porte des toilettes se fermer, soulagés. Enfin presque…Flack n'arrivait pas à quitter le petit sachet carré des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire maintenant ? Ça allait trop loin…

**Stella** _(le ramenant au moment présent, avec un petit sourire timide et amusée) _C'est gentil à lui mais j'y avais déjà pensé.

**Don** _(surpris, finissant par relever les yeux vers Stella) _Q…Quoi ?

**Stella** _(taquine) _Enfin…On va le mettre de côté…Pour plus tard…

Et la scientifique rangea le préservatif, qu'elle avait précédemment acheté dans le distributeur présent dans les toilettes, dans la poche arrière du jean d'un Flack totalement stupéfait.

**Don** _(balbutiant) _Tu…Je…Tu veux qu'on…Là…Maintenant ?

Voilà qu'il bégayait maintenant ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il se reprenne…

**Stella** _(amusée) _Oui. Je ne serai pas encore sur mon perchoir vivant sinon…

**Don** _(intrigué) _Perchoir ?

Stella lui fit signe d'observer un peu leur position actuelle. En effet, malgré l'interruption de Will, Stella avait gardé ses jambes fermement nouées autour de la taille de Flack et tenait solidement les épaules du jeune homme pour ne pas tomber. De plus, elle était toujours plaquée contre la porte de leur lieu de…débauche. Quant à Flack, il était toujours serré contre elle, son bras droit entourait sa taille fine et sa main gauche, posée sous l'une de ses cuisses, la maintenait. Bravo, il avait réussi à oublier leur situation…heu…plus que sensuelle.

Secouant la tête pour se reprendre, Don repensa à Mac. D'abord, l'avertir. Après…Et bien…Il aviserait.

**Stella** _(ramenant son attention sur elle, inquiète) _Don ?

**Don :** Ecoute, Stella. Je dois appeler Mac. Vraiment. Pour lui signaler les derniers changements.

**Stella :** Vas-y.

Flack voulut déposer la scientifique mais celle-ci l'en empêcha, resserrant son étreinte autour de son corps. Stella voulait garder le contact, continuer à sentir la douce chaleur corporelle du jeune détective et elle le lui fit clairement comprendre à travers son regard embrasé. Don rougit alors et finit par caler plus confortablement Stella contre lui tout en récupérant son portable pour téléphoner enfin à Mac. Prenant une profonde inspiration et priant que la scientifique se tienne relativement tranquille, le jeune détective attendit que Mac réponde à son appel. Vite, vite, vite !

**Mac** _(voix off) _Taylor.

**Don** _(à voix basse) _Mac, ici Flack. Il y a du changement…

**Mac** _(voix off- intrigué) _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

**Don** _(hésitant) _Et bien…

Flack commença à expliquer sa situation actuelle…enfin pas toute sa situation. Il préféra ne pas dire à Mac qu'il avait fait passer Stella pour sa petite amie. Quand il pense qu'il aurait pu trouver d'autres idées ! La présenter comme une vieille amie ou une ancienne complice. Mais non, il n'avait pas du tout pensé avec sa tête ! Enfin, ça ne servait à rien de s'en vouloir maintenant, il ne pouvait plus rien y changer.

Pendant que Don discutait avec Mac, Stella avait juste posé sa tête sur l'épaule solide du jeune détective, se délectant de sa présence rassurante, puis elle commença à jouer avec les boutons de sa jolie chemise rouge, glissant ensuite sa main sur ses pectoraux musclés. Stella sentit Flack frissonner sous ses doigts avec satisfaction et continua avec douceur quand elle entendit soudain des voix qui s'approchaient. Oh, non…

**Sam** _(la voix lointaine et assourdie par la musique) _Tu crois qu'ils ont fini ?

**Kevin** _(la voix au même volume) _J'espère…Sinon, j'irai pisser ailleurs !

Stella agit alors rapidement : s'accrochant d'une seule main à l'épaule de Flack, elle commença à déboucler la ceinture du jeune détective avant de s'attaquer par la suite à ses sous-vêtements. Pas évident. Mais elle devait faire vite, ils arrivaient…

L'attention de Flack fut attirée par le soudain empressement de Stella. Il leva les yeux vers elle et lut dans son regard émeraude une certaine panique.

**Don :** Une seconde, Mac… _(couvrant son téléphone sur son épaule)_ Stella ?

**Stella :** Sam et un autre arrivent…

**Don** _(comprenant son idée, les yeux agrandis de stupeur) _Tu veux qu'on…Maintenant ?

**Stella :** Ils croient qu'on est déjà entrain de le faire, Don ! Dépêche-toi !

Flack entendit en effet les voix de plus en plus proches de Sam et Kevin et la voix autoritaire de Stella le surprit. Comme son ordre…Faire l'amour dans ces circonstances était vraiment une première ! Un fait à ne pas mettre dans les annales de la police…

La voix pleine de panique, d'inquiétude et de persuasion de Stella finit par le convaincre, bien qu'il y sentit aussi une pointe de désir… Bon, il se devait d'agir. D'abord, se déshabiller juste assez. Ensuite se protéger. Et enfin, commencer, mais avec douceur et tendresse. Don ne voulait pas que cela soit primal, sauvage, animal. Il voulait mettre de l'amour dans cette étreinte improvisée et ainsi la considérait comme un point de départ d'une relation qu'il avait rêvée depuis plusieurs mois. Et le jeune homme comptait bien atteindre son but.

Flack embrassa d'abord Stella avec passion, tout en la serrant étroitement contre lui, et caressa tendrement son corps impatient tandis que la jeune femme se redressa un peu pour se positionner correctement. A peine Don l'avait-il touchée si amoureusement que Stella voulait déjà le sentir en elle. De toute manière, cela n'allait pas tarder…

Flack embrassait et caressait Stella encore et encore avec faim. Il en voulait plus, toujours plus…

Don finit par entrer en elle avec force, lui faisant pousser un petit cri, et bougea en elle doucement, faisant tout de même vibrer la porte sur laquelle la scientifique était appuyée. Stella s'accrocha à ses épaules et prit ses lèvres avec ardeur, encore et encore, ne s'arrêtant que pour reprendre de l'air ou pour crier lorsqu'une intense vague de plaisir la frappait.

Ne voulant surtout pas faire de mal à Stella, Don glissa sa main dans ses cheveux bouclés pour attirer son visage vers le sien, y déposant une multitude de baiser, tout en continuant son doux mouvement.

Quand Sam et Kevin finirent par entrer dans les toilettes, ils entendirent immédiatement les cris de plaisir de Stella et les gémissements rauques de Don et se regardèrent l'un l'autre, très gênés.

**Sam** _(roulant des yeux) _Ok…On dégage.

Kevin opina plusieurs fois de la tête et les deux hommes partirent en vitesse.

Les deux amants les avaient vaguement entendus mais s'en fichaient éperdument maintenant. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était l'autre et ce désir qui les tenaillait, un besoin irrépressible de l'assouvir.

Mac se rappela à leur bon souvenir. En effet, Flack n'avait pas lâché son portable et le serrait avec une telle force qu'il aurait pu le briser.

**Mac** _(voix off- criant, inquiet) _Flack ? Flack? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Répondez, bon Dieu !

Don et Stella sursautèrent au son de la voix inquiète de Mac, surpris.

**Don** _(haletant) _Oh…Merde ! Mac ! Complètement…oublié. _(finissant par reprendre la communication, tout en essayant de respirer plus régulièrement)_ Je suis…là, Mac.

Stella se mit à rire doucement et déposa des baisers légers sur le cou de Don, taquine. Elle adorait le déstabiliser…

**Mac** _(voix off) _C'était quoi, ces cris ?

**Don** _(soupirant d'aise sous les doux baisers de Stella) _Rieeeen…Des amoureux.

Stella se mit à rire contre son cou puis recommença à se mouvoir contre lui, embrassant le long du cou du jeune détective puis sa mâchoire et enfin le lobe de son oreille, le poussant à se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir devant Mac.

**Stella** _(pantelante de désir, chuchotant tout bas et caressant son torse, suppliante) _Don… S'il te plaît…

Face à cette douce demande, Flack reprit là où il en était avec Stella, se délectant un peu plus de sa présence.

**Don** _(perdant une nouvelle fois le contrôle de sa respiration) _Je vais…devoir…raccrocher, Mac. Je… _(soupirant bruyamment)_ Venez demain…A l'appart'. On vous y…attendra.

**Mac** _(voix off- intrigué par l'étrange tonalité de la voix de Flack) _Ok. On pourra voir ce qu'on va faire. Je viendrai à 10 heures.

**Stella** _(chuchotant à l'oreille de Don) _Dis-lui…d'avertir Melissa Cart…Cartwright. Elle devait…me rejoindre.

Don acquiesça et passa le message à Mac avant de raccrocher. Balançant son portable, le jeune détective reporta toute son attention sur Stella.

**Don **_(sensuellement) _Et maintenant, je suis tout à toi…

Stella lui sourit tendrement avant de l'embrasser et l'encouragea à continuer son doux et tendre mouvement en se pressant contre lui, agrippant le dos de sa chemise.

Don avait l'impression d'être devenu fou. Fou d'amour. Il augmenta la force de ses coups de reins, soulevant un peu plus Stella et la faisant crier plus fort. Elle finit par laisser échapper son prénom et le répéta un peu plus fort, encore et encore.

Les deux amants finirent par trouver leur rythme, un rythme fort et passionné, un rythme tendre et amoureux, un rythme complémentaire. Un rythme d'amour…

Don avait l'impression que le corps de Stella avait été créé pour s'imbriquer au sien, que le cœur de Stella n'était destiné qu'à lui et que son âme était liée uniquement à la sienne. Stella appartenait à Don comme Don appartenait à Stella.

L'orgasme envahit enfin les deux amants qui crièrent leurs noms, se serrant l'un contre l'autre avec ardeur et s'appuyant fermement contre la malheureuse porte fissurée, qui avait fait les frais de leur étreinte torride.

Flack sentit son corps se détendre, enfin libéré du désir qui le tenaillait depuis si longtemps, et posa son front contre celui de Stella, fixant son beau visage en souriant, tout en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

Stella dénoua lentement ses jambes, libérant Flack de son étreinte, et retrouva la terre ferme, offrant au détective un magnifique sourire satisfait. La jeune femme l'observa avec attention et se figea de surprise. Elle n'y était pas allée de main morte ! Don avait les cheveux en désordre et ses lèvres étaient légèrement rouges à cause de leurs incalculables baisers. Son cou et ses épaules présentaient de magnifiques suçons et son torse avait hérité de quelques griffures.

**Stella** _(contrite) _Désolée.

**Don** _(surpris) _Pourquoi ? _(inquiet)_ Tu regrettes ?

**Stella** _(avec véhémence) _Non ! Non, Don ! C'était… _(avec un sourire comique)_ une excellente et merveilleuse improvisation…

Flack leva les yeux au ciel devant cette plaisanterie puis finit par rire.

**Stella** _(taquine) _Et je serai heureuse de recommencer. Quand tu voudras !

**Don** _(avec un sourire chaleureux) _Vraiment ?

**Stella** _(caressant sa joue avant de lui déposer un rapide baiser) _Oui, vraiment. _(reprenant un air sérieux)_ On devrait revenir, non ?

**Don :** Oui. Nous sommes toujours en…hem…mission.

Les deux nouveaux amants se rhabillèrent prestement et quittèrent enfin leur cabine. Flack jeta le préservatif usagé avant de prendre tendrement la main de Stella dans la sienne et tous deux quittèrent les toilettes pour rejoindre Karington et sa bande.

Quand ils furent suffisamment loin, un homme sortit de l'ombre et entra dans les toilettes. Il enfila une paire de gants en latex et fouilla la poubelle. Il en sortit le préservatif précédemment jeté par Don et le glissa dans un sachet hermétique.

**Will :** Bon. On va voir ce que vos ADN vont nous raconter…


	8. 7:Les choses sérieuses commencent

**7-Les choses sérieuses commencent**

Flack et Stella avaient enfin retrouvé Karington et les autres, rejoints peu après par Will, et reprirent place sur le divan. Don passa son bras autour des épaules de Stella pour la serrer contre lui, presque dans un geste protecteur. Le détective voulait constamment rester en contact avec elle, sentir sa présence et sa chaleur, son corps doux contre le sien…Un vrai dépendant ! Cette dernière pensée le fit sourire. Lui qui ne croyait pas au grand Amour… Il reporta son attention sur Jack, n'oubliant pas pourquoi il était là. La mission…

**Jack** _(plaisantant à demi) _Et ben, c'est pas trop tôt !

**Stella** _(se lovant contre Don, d'un ton lascif) _Le temps m'a paru si long sans lui. _(glissant sa main sous la chemise du détective, d'une voix coquine)_ On avait beaucoup de choses à rattraper…

Karington observa la jeune femme avec étonnement et envie. Elle était si…excitante ! Et torride, aussi chaude que la braise. Don était un véritable veinard !

Quant à Flack, il remarqua le regard brûlant que Jack lançait à la jeune femme et se hérissa, jaloux et méfiant. Il resserra son étreinte sur Stella dans un geste possessif. Il ne la toucherait pas…

**Jack** _(se raclant la gorge) _Passons aux choses sérieuses, Miss…Arriverais-tu à me fabriquer… _(réfléchissant)_ six bombes à retardement, facile à désamorcer mais avec un leurre bien complexe ? Que les flics s'arrachent les cheveux en tentant de l'arrêter…

**Stella** _(avec sérieux, tout en restant collée à Don) _Bien sûr…Enfin, ça dépend pour quand ?

**Jack** _(prudent) _Tu le sauras en temps voulu…Après quelques vérifications…

**Stella** _(plaisantant) _Tu es vraiment paranoïaque…

**Jack** _(avec une voix dure) _Et ça m'a aidé à m'échapper et à survivre jusqu'ici, ne t'en déplaise.

**Stella** _(sur la défensive) _Pour ce qu'en je disais…

**Jack :** Bien. Dans deux jours, tu vas me montrer tes talents. _(se levant, imité par les autres)_ Rendez-vous aux docks Sud à 15 heures. _(les quittant avec les autres)_ Allez, amusez-vous bien tous les deux !

**Don** _(les saluant) _Merci. A plus.

**Jack** _(se tournant vers eux une dernière fois) _N'oubliez pas. Docks Sud à 15 heures dans deux jours.

**Stella :** Je ne risque pas…

**Jack** _(satisfait par sa réponse) _Très bien.

Les quatre hommes quittèrent enfin la boîte, laissant Flack et Stella seuls. Le jeune détective s'écarta légèrement de la scientifique pour pouvoir lui expliquer plus en détail la situation et ce qui les attendait dans les prochains jours, sans être…agréablement distrait.

**Don :** Je pense que le moment est venu de t'expliquer dans quoi tu t'es embarquée…

**oOo**

Alors que Sam et Kevin attendaient leur chef, Jack et Will se mirent dans un coin discret pour discuter tranquillement.

**Jack :** Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ?

**Will** _(montrant le sachet) _Oui. Je vais le faire analyser tout de suite.

**Jack :** Parfait. Ça va prendre combien de temps ?

**Will **_(réfléchissant)_ Le bureau est surchargé en ce moment…Une semaine, grand max. Vérifions déjà son dossier…

**Jack :** Ça se falsifie facilement…

**Will :** Mais Don la connaît très bien…Tu lui fais confiance, non ?

**Jack :** Oui…Mais quelque chose me gêne…Quand il parlait de son expert, j'étais sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Et il ne semblait pas en parler comme une de ses relations. Surtout dans ce genre là…

**Will **_(avec un sourire amusé) _C'est vrai. Ecoute, on en saura plus avec ça _(montrant le sachet)_. L'analyse sera rapide mais c'est l'identification qui va prendre du temps.

**Jack :** Pas grave. Vois si elle est vraiment ce qu'elle prétend être…Ainsi que Don…

**Will :** Bien.

Puis les deux hommes se séparèrent. Jack n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. Il sentait bien que quelque chose clochait. Mais quoi ?

**oOo**

**Don :** Voilà. Tu sais tout. _(soupirant et baissant la tête)_ Désolé de t'avoir embarquée là-dedans. Je n'ai vraiment pas réfléchi…

Et voilà ! La culpabilité l'étreignait encore une fois…Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas avoir pensé aux conséquences ? Pourquoi avoir pensé avec son cœur plutôt qu'avec sa tête ? Pourquoi n'avoir pas trouvé une autre histoire ? Flack s'insultait intérieurement, jurant sur sa bêtise, quand deux mains douces se posèrent délicatement sur son visage soucieux, lui relevant la tête pour le forcer à fixer deux yeux émeraude pleins d'amour.

**Stella **_(d'une voix douce)_ Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, au contraire…Si tu avais hésité, j'aurais compromis ta couverture. Et comme ce sont des tueurs sans pitié, il m'aurait tuée sans hésiter pour que je ne puisse pas les identifier. M'intégrer dans la bande était la seule solution, Don…

**Don** _(accablé) _S'il n'y avait que ça…

**Stella** _(haussant un sourcil) _Si tu parles du…enfin, plutôt des baisers et du reste…Et bien… _(avec un sourire amusé et taquin)_ Ça ajoute un peu de piment dans cette mission !

**Don** _(presque choqué) _Stella !

**Stella** _(malicieuse) _Quoi ? Profitons-en. Par contre, Mac va devoir me donner des cours accélérés sur le montage d'une bombe. Je m'y connais mais pas à ce point !

**Don :** Il viendra demain matin à l'appart'. Il va d'ailleurs falloir t'en trouver un…

**Stella** _(étonnée) _Pourquoi ? Si je suis ta petite amie, je peux rester chez toi.

**Don** _(embarrassé) _Heu…Au cas où tu n'aurais pas écouté ma conversation téléphonique avec Mac, je…

**Stella** _(taquine et rieuse) _J'étais un peu distraite à ce moment-là.

**Don** _(rougissant) _Heu…Oui, c'est vrai…Hem…J'ai dit à Mac que je t'avais faite passer pour une ancienne complice…Je n'étais pas sûr qu'il apprécierait la vraie version…

**Stella** _(haussant les sourcils, pensive) _En effet…

**Don :** Bref. Plus vite on rassemblera des preuves tangibles contre eux, plus vite on sortira de ce traquenard.

**Stella :** Et après ?

**Don** _(intrigué) _Après ?

**Stella** _(hésitant) _On fera quoi…nous deux ?

Quand Flack entendit ces deux petits mots, il sentit son cœur s'emplir de joie et d'allégresse. Ils étaient devenus un tout, un couple, un « nous » et cette idée illumina Don.

**Don** _(avec un large sourire) _Et bien, on pourrait continuer à se voir, sortir ensemble…Si tu le veux vraiment, bien sûr…

**Stella :** Si je le veux ? Quelle question idiote ? Bien sûr, voyons !

Et pour renforcer sa réponse, la scientifique se jeta dans les bras de Flack pour l'embrasser passionnément et éveiller son amour et son désir pour elle.

Don l'étreignit avec force sans lâcher les lèvres douces de la jeune femme. Ils étaient manifestement sur la même longueur d'onde…


	9. 8:Crainte

**8-Crainte**

Depuis le coup de fil impromptu de Flack, Mac était inquiet. Très inquiet. Et il avait aussi des milliers de questions qui se bousculaient dans la tête. Comment allait-il gérer cette nouvelle situation ? Comment allait-il sortir Flack et Stella de là ? Comment les aider à réussir ? Toutes ces questions restaient pour le moment sans réponse et cela, Mac ne l'acceptait pas. Heureusement, la couverture de Flack était intacte. Il ne restait plus qu'à en fabriquer une pour Stella. Il aurait dû l'avertir…Mais il n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité… Comment le pouvait-il de toute manière ? Soupirant, Mac mit sa culpabilité de côté et réfléchit à ce qu'il devait faire. Bon, d'après le jeune détective, Mac n'aurait pas à changer grand chose dans le dossier qu'ils avaient initialement préparé pour lui : l'identité, Stella Macanos, et la date de naissance plus deux ou trois petites choses. Le passé criminel et les soupçons d'attentats permettraient de faire augmenter sa crédibilité en tant que fabricante et poseuse de bombes. Ce dernier point était aussi un problème…

Stella avait une connaissance suffisante des bombes mais pas au point d'en fabriquer une. Mac soupira une nouvelle fois. Il aurait peut-être plus d'éléments demain pour savoir quel niveau Karington attendait chez son expert en explosifs…

Mais autre chose tracassait le chef de la police scientifique : l'appel plus qu'étrange de Flack. Non seulement le jeune détective l'avait mis en attente pendant un petit bout de temps, lui laissant entendre des bruits pas très catholiques, mais en plus, après avoir repris la communication, Flack semblait être entrain d'effectuer un marathon et avait fini par couper court leur conversation. Vraiment bizarre…Stella en saurait peut-être plus.

A ce moment, Mac se demanda si ça avait été finalement une bonne idée de laisser le jeune Flack effectuer une telle mission. Un policier plus chevronné aurait été préférable mais le jeune détective avait furieusement insisté et il s'était avéré que c'était le meilleur candidat. Mac finit par relire une nouvelle fois son dossier psychologique : « Le lieutenant Donald Flack Jr est un jeune homme tout à fait sain d'esprit. Comme tout patient, il a eut beaucoup de mal à communiquer librement avec moi. Mais après l'avoir mis dans de meilleures dispositions, j'ai pu enfin tirer quelque chose de nos entretiens. J'ai rarement vu une telle maturité chez un homme de son âge. Il se sait vulnérable et connaît parfaitement les risques de son métier, comme ceux de la vie en général. J'ai noté tout de même une certaine impulsivité chez lui, qui peut tout aussi bien le desservir que lui sauver la vie. Il s'adapte facilement à toutes situations et a un comportement des plus sociables. Je ne vois rien qui pourrait l'empêcher d'effectuer correctement cette mission d'infiltration. Bien à vous. Docteur Susan Namara. » Mac continua sa lecture sur les principaux traits de caractère et l'état mental de Flack : « Impulsif. Sociable. Consciencieux. Honnête. Méfiant devant certaines situations. Cherche toujours la vérité et la justice. Aime désamorcer les situations tendues par une note d'humour. Aucune dépression, ni comportement suicidaire. » Et enfin, il revit l'énorme tampon rouge « Apte » au bas du dossier. Mac finit par le reposer sur son bureau et prit de profondes inspirations. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi sentait-il qu'il y avait autre chose ? Quelque chose que Flack semblait vouloir lui cacher. Mais quoi ?

Sortant de ses réflexions, Mac aperçut soudain Lindsay Monroe et Danny Messer passaient devant son bureau, prêts à partir. L'expert soupira tristement avant de les interpeller. Leur journée n'était pas encore finie…

Les deux jeunes scientifiques entrèrent dans le bureau de Mac et s'inquiétèrent en voyant l'expression soucieuse de leur supérieur.

**Danny :** Mac ? Que se passe-t'il ? _(se rendant soudain compte d'une chose)_ Ne devriez-vous pas être… ?

**Mac** _(prenant une profonde inspiration avant de s'asseoir) _Si. Mais il y a eu un imprévu…

**Danny** _(inquiet) _Don s'est fait prendre ?

**Mac** _(avec un sourire rassurant) _Non. Tout va bien de ce côté-là.

**Danny** _(impatient) _Alors quoi ?

**Mac :** Stella était à l'Avalon…

**Lindsay :** Quoi ? Et… ?

**Mac**_ (vaguement amusé) _Elle est venue tout naturellement saluer Flack. Heureusement, avant qu'elle n'ait pu le compromettre accidentellement, Flack a réussi à éviter une catastrophe.

**Danny** _(fronçant les sourcils, intrigué) _Comment ?

**Mac** _(soupirant) _En l'impliquant dans l'affaire. Elle va jouer mon rôle.

**Lindsay** _(surprise) _Quoi ? Mais en sait-elle autant que vous sur les bombes ?

**Mac :** Et bien…Elle en sait assez pour donner le change au niveau théorique…Mais pour ce qui est de la pratique…Il va falloir lui donner des cours accélérés.

**Danny :** Heureusement que la planque de Flack n'est pas surveillée.

**Mac :** En effet… Bon, écoutez-moi bien tous les deux. Lindsay, vous allez rectifier mon dossier en le mettant au nom de Stella Macanos alias Mac _(il sourit à ce surnom farfelu pour son amie)_. Vous n'omettez aucun détail sur son identité et les autres points personnels. Et évitez les incohérences.

**Lindsay :** Et pour le passé criminel ?

**Mac :** Retirez les attentats trop anciens mais sinon, gardez le reste tel quel.

**Lindsay :** Bien.

**Mac :** Danny, vous allez préparer une équipe avec Hawkes. Je veux que l'on soit prêt à toute éventualité.

**Danny :** Bien sûr.

**Mac :** Moi, je vais aller informer le chef Ackman et le procureur Latham. Au boulot.

Les deux jeunes experts acquiescèrent et partirent rapidement travailler, pensant à ce que leurs amis et collègues risquaient s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas. Mac soupira, prit le dossier et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Il savait déjà ce qu'allait lui dire Ackman…


	10. 9:Un taxi nommé désir

**9-Un taxi nommé désir**

Don et Stella étaient restés encore une heure à l'Avalon, au cas où Karington aurait des soupçons et les ferait surveiller. Ils en avaient donc profité pour s'amuser et même pour danser, malgré un Flack très réticent. Mais Stella savait se montrer convaincante…

Quand ils quittèrent enfin la discothèque, les deux policiers tentèrent désespérément de trouver un taxi afin de pouvoir se reposer de toutes ces émotions…diverses.

Un taxi finit enfin par s'arrêter et tous deux s'y installèrent, Don laissant passer Stella en premier.

Puis, sans trop savoir pourquoi, un silence gêné et pesant s'installa entre eux. Flack se posait des questions sur la nature de ses sentiments, de ceux de Stella et réfléchissait sur la tournure inattendue qu'avait prise la mission tandis que Stella s'inquiétait pour Don. Si elle faisait la moindre erreur, il mourrait. Et ça, elle ne le voulait surtout pas !

Le chauffeur de taxi, Eros Dart, crispé par cette ambiance tendue, décida de mettre la radio et la chanson « Karma Police » de Radio Head envahit doucement le véhicule. Sans trop s'en rendre compte, Don chercha la main de Stella pour la serrer dans la sienne avec tendresse, amour et réconfort. Tout allait bien pour le moment…Inutile de s'inquiéter trop tôt…

Don finit par rapprocher Stella de lui pour la serrer dans ses bras et lui chuchota tendrement à l'oreille :

**Don :** Profitons de la soirée…Demain sera une longue journée…

Stella sourit au jeune homme et le vit se pencher doucement vers elle, presque timidement, pour l'embrasser avec gentillesse. Et encore une fois, ce contact électrifia le corps entier de la scientifique. Incroyable l'effet que Don produisait en elle…

La jeune femme finit par nouer ses bras autour du cou de Flack et rapprocha un peu plus son corps du sien, voulant le sentir tout contre elle. Il était devenu son oxygène…

Eros vit que les choses s'arrangeaient du côté de ses passagers et sourit. Il préférait ça…

Les baisers commencèrent à gagner en intensité, à la grande surprise de Flack. Lui qui pensait qu'il avait été totalement libéré de son trop plein de désir accumulé depuis des mois…Grave erreur ! Le jeune homme commença à embrasser et à caresser Stella avec fièvre et la sentit répondre à ses gestes sensuels avec la même ardeur. Manifestement, ils n'en avaient pas encore fini…

Entendant des gémissements sourds, Eros regarda dans son rétroviseur et ouvrit grand les yeux. C'était la stupéfaction incarnée. Ses clients étaient entrain de s'adonner aux joies de l'amour…sans aucune retenue ! Il pouvait voir le jeune homme glisser sa main sous le bustier de sa compagne, manifestement plus âgée, tandis qu'elle excitait son jeune partenaire avec des caresses audacieuses. Ok, il ne voulait pas d'ennuis avec la police…

**Eros :** Heu…Vous voulez pas que je vous amène dans un hôtel, plutôt ?

**Don** _(se détachant des lèvres de Stella, essoufflé) _Non. A la…3th Avenue. Ce n'est…plus très loin…

**Eros** _(gêné et hésitant) _Certes…Mais…

**Stella** _(amusée et taquine) _Si vous conduisiez au lieu de nous parler…

**Don :** …et de nous mater, on y serait déjà…

Le pauvre chauffeur toussota, embarrassé, et se concentra sur la route, essayant de faire abstraction des sons que produisaient les deux amoureux qu'il avait embarqué. Ça lui apprendra à vouloir jouer les médiateurs…

Don et Stella ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter. Ils se retenaient suffisamment pour rester dans la limite de la décence mais s'impatientaient de plus en plus. Quand allaient-ils enfin arriver à ce maudit appartement ?

La même question martelait l'esprit de Dart, ne sachant vraiment plus où se mettre. Ces deux-là étaient de vrais bêtes sauvages ou quoi ? Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur et nota que les sons émis par les deux amants ne correspondaient pas à leur étreinte. Ils étaient certes toujours enlacés et embrasés mais aucun vêtement n'avait volé à travers son taxi. Le jeune homme avait peut-être sa chemise plus ouverte mais c'était tout… En tout cas, ces deux-là allaient passer une sacrée nuit !

Eros sourit et vit qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Enfin !

**Eros** _(se tournant vers eux) _Terminus ! Tout le monde descend…


	11. 10:FBI

**10-F.B.I**

L'agent spécial William Parrish débarqua sans cérémonie dans le laboratoire fédéral, faisant sursauter les quelques techniciens présents, et s'excusa de son entrée brutale en les saluant. Il se dirigea droit vers le bureau de Leo O'Kleine, chef technicien, et se posta devant lui, attendant qu'il le remarque enfin. L'homme finit par lever les yeux vers Parrish et soupira.

**O'Kleine :** C'est pourquoi ?

**Parrish :** Je voudrais que tu m'analyses ça.

L'agent lui jeta un sachet hermétique contenant un préservatif usagé. O'Kleine l'observa attentivement avant de reporter son attention sur Parrish.

**O'Kleine :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

**Parrish :** L'identité de deux suspects dans une affaire de braquage. Un de mes hommes les a suivis et m'a amené ça. Mais il n'est pas sûr que ce soit le leur.

**O'Kleine :** Je vois…

**Parrish :** Tu as suffisant de matières pour travailler ?

**O'Kleine** _(observant une nouvelle fois le préservatif) _Oui. Je te fais ça tout de suite, Will.

**Parrish :** Je veux les résultats rapidement.

**O'Kleine :** Je ferai ce que je peux…

**Parrish :** Merci.

Puis l'agent quitta le laboratoire aussi vite qu'il y était entré. Une fois hors du bâtiment, Parrish sortit son portable de sa poche et composa un numéro.

**Parrish :** Allo, Jack. Ça y est, c'est en cours d'analyse…

**Jack** _(voix off) _Parfait. Bon travail, Will.

**Parrish :** Merci.

William Parrish, alias Will Sharp, finit par raccrocher, souriant de satisfaction. Bien, tout cela était en bonne voie…


	12. 11:Passion

**11-Passion**

Les deux amants étaient enfin arrivés devant l'appartement où logeait temporairement Flack. Celui-ci cherchait d'ailleurs frénétiquement ses clés dans ses poches, pressé et jurant. C'était toujours quand il y avait urgence que l'objet de notre recherche s'évaporait.

Stella, pendue au cou de Don, sourit devant l'empressement du jeune détective. Il la voulait encore…tout comme elle le voulait. Qu'est-ce qui leur arrivait ? Ça ne leur ressemblait pas…Enfin, séparément…

Don poussa une exclamation victorieuse quand il trouva enfin ses maudites clés et tous deux purent enfin entrer dans l'appartement, enlacés et s'embrassant avec passion. Flack ferma la porte derrière lui et prit enfin Stella dans ses bras pour la mener jusqu'à la chambre.

Quand ils atteignirent enfin leur but, Don déposa délicatement Stella sur le lit et retira son blouson de cuir, sans pour autant se détacher de ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait vraiment plus s'en passer !

Stella s'agenouilla sur le matelas et agrippa la chemise du jeune homme pour lui arracher, faisant sauter quelques boutons au passage, puis elle se mit à embrasser et caresser le torse musclé, glissant peu après ses mains sur ses épaules solides pour lui retirer lentement sa chemise, la faisant ainsi tomber au sol. La scientifique finit par l'étreindre, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine, entendant les battements forts et affolés de son cœur. C'était pour elle…

Don serra Stella contre lui, caressant tendrement ses cheveux bouclés et posant sa joue sur sa tête, profitant au maximum de sa présence chaleureuse. Il pouvait prendre son temps, faire de son rêve une réalité…

Flack releva tendrement le visage de Stella et se pencha pour prendre doucement ses lèvres, sans lui broyer comme tout à l'heure. Juste un baiser plein d'amour et de tendresse pour que Stella comprenne…Mais comprenne quoi au juste ? Qu'il pouvait être doux ? Non. Qu'il était amoureux, plutôt… Et cette idée effraya Flack. Si la jeune femme n'acceptait pas ses sentiments ? Si elle ne voulait pas s'investir dans une relation sérieuse ? Si elle…Ses pensées interrogatrices furent interrompues par la douce et jolie voix de Stella.

**Stella :** Don…Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

**Don** _(intrigué) _Dit quoi ?

**Stella** _(le regardant dans les yeux) _Tes sentiments…On a perdu tant de temps à se chercher…

Don se tendit brusquement. Il avait pensé tout haut, sans s'en rendre compte. Figé, le jeune détective observa intensément Stella, inquiet, et vit une expression d'immense bonheur sur son visage. Et les paroles de la scientifique finirent par atteindre son cerveau : « On a perdu tant de temps à se chercher. »

**Don** _(balbutiant) _Tu…Je…Moi…Vraiment ?

**Stella** _(riant) _Oui. Tu devrais trouver un moyen pour arrêter de bégayer à chaque fois que je te dis quelque chose !

**Don** _(avec un sourire carnassier, avant de l'embrasser) _Je vais t'apprendre à te moquer de ton nouveau petit ami !

Flack finit par la faire coucher sur le lit et se positionna au-dessus d'elle, commençant à embrasser tendrement son cou délicat, tout en glissant ses mains sous son bustier. La peau de Stella était si douce…

Stella serrait Don dans ses bras et caressait sensuellement son dos nu, pouvant ainsi sentir chaque cicatrice sous ses doigts. La scientifique aurait voulu connaître leur histoire rien qu'au toucher, savoir comment un si jeune homme pouvait déjà être si marqué…Elle pouvait reconnaître quand il s'agissait d'une balle ou d'un couteau, rien qu'avec le bout de ses doigts, et l'idée de la possibilité de le perdre lui traversa l'esprit. Son cœur se serra alors et elle sentit inexplicablement les larmes perler sur ses joues. Elle ne voulait pas, elle refusait que cela puisse arriver…

Sentant les larmes de la scientifique sur sa joue, Don se redressa et eut la surprise de la voir pleurer à chaudes larmes.

**Don** _(inquiet) _Stella ! Qu'est-ce qui… ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

**Stella** _(hoquetant légèrement) _Non. Non. C'est…Je ne veux pas te perdre !

Flack la regarda, interloqué, et finit par se redresser complètement, la faisant s'asseoir.

**Don :** Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne suis pas prêt de te laisser…

**Stella** _(se serrant contre lui) _Ce n'est pas ça ! Je…J'ai peur…Pour toi…

**Don** _(comprenant enfin, la serrant tendrement contre lui pour la rassurer) _Ce sont les risques de notre métier…Mais, tu sais, je ne compte pas me faire descendre si facilement. Je suis plutôt prudent.

**Stella** _(sombrement) _Tes cicatrices me racontent le contraire…

**Don** _(amusé) _Erreurs de débutant pour la plupart. _(essuyant ses larmes avec tendresse) _J'étais un jeune chien fougueux à mes débuts.

**Stella** _(rassurée, avec humour) _Tu es toujours jeune…et fougueux.

**Don** _(sensuellement) _Et tu vas en avoir la preuve vivante…

Et avant que Stella ne puisse protester, le jeune détective se jeta avidement sur ses douces lèvres en un baiser ardent…et fougueux ! Il l'entendit glousser d'amusement et de contentement et il finit par l'étendre une nouvelle fois sur le lit, prêt à reprendre là où il s'était arrêté…

Ils finirent par se déshabiller rapidement, impatients de sentir la peau nue de l'autre, de connaître le corps entier de l'autre à travers leurs baisers et leurs caresses. Et malgré leur récente étreinte passionnée à l'Avalon, ils semblaient en vouloir encore plus et avaient un besoin vital d'assouvir cette nouvelle vague de désir brûlant.

Don n'avait omis aucune parcelle de la douce peau de Stella lors de son exploration voluptueuse. Il l'avait laissée pantelante de désir mais la scientifique lui rendit immédiatement la monnaie de sa pièce, le plaçant sous elle, s'attardant sur ses cicatrices, comme si elle voulait les faire disparaître avec ses doux baisers. Il y avait toujours cette peur qui tenaillait ses entrailles…

Flack reprit l'avantage. Il l'embrassa et la caressa avec ardeur, voulant lui faire oublier ses angoisses et lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne le perdrait pas. Jamais. Et il comptait bien tenir cette promesse muette.

Stella, au paroxysme de l'excitation, fit onduler son corps sous celui de Don, le réclamant de tout son être. Ayant saisi le message, Flack chercha de la main son jean tombé au sol. Où était passé ce foutu préservatif ?

**Stella** _(suppliant et gémissant) _Doooon…

Frissonnant à cette prière, Flack se pressa plus dans sa recherche. Bordel de putain de… Ça y est ! Le jeune détective déchira le sachet avec les dents et se protégea enfin. Puis Don pénétra doucement Stella, lentement, voulant ressentir au maximum la douce sensation, et poussa un long gémissement rauque qui contrastait avec la plainte plus aigue de la jeune femme. Flack commença ensuite à se mouvoir tendrement en elle, nouant ses doigts aux siens avec amour et l'embrassant encore et encore. Stella répondait à chacun de ses baisers, à chacune de ses caresses, à chacun de ses mouvements de hanches, accentuant leur plaisir.

Don finit par crier le prénom de la scientifique, toujours un peu plus fort, sans cesser de la regarder, fixant intensément ses beaux yeux émeraude. Elle était si belle ! Une vraie déesse, sa déesse rien que pour lui.

Stella en était au même point que Flack. Elle criait son nom puissamment, serrait ses mains avec force et le regardait amoureusement, fixant ses beaux yeux d'un bleu intense étonnant. Des yeux bleus si incroyables. Des yeux bleus qu'elle adorait et qui ne lui mentaient jamais. Don était toujours sincère et honnête avec elle.

Les deux amants continuèrent encore leur danse amoureuse et harmonieuse jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme les touche enfin, leur offrant un immense moment de total bonheur et de joie.

Epuisé, Don s'écroula doucement sur Stella et, après avoir lâché ses mains, la sentit le prendre dans ses bras avec tendresse, caressant son dos humide de sueur puis mêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs trempés. Le jeune détective enfouit doucement son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de la scientifique, se délectant de ses tendres caresses.

Le silence régnait dans la chambre. Seules leurs respirations saccadées se faisaient entendre. Puis la voix de Stella.

**Stella** _(avec humour) _On va avoir de ces courbatures demain !

**Don** _(se redressant pour la regarder, amusé) _Et quelques bleus, aussi.

**Stella** _(faisant une moue moralisatrice plutôt comique) _Vraiment, lieutenant Flack, nous n'avons pas du tout été raisonnables !

**Don :** N'en êtes-vous pas un peu responsable, lieutenant Bonasera ?

**Stella :** Vous avez lancé les hostilités le premier, cher Don Flack.

**Don** _(hésitant puis grimaçant, vaincu) _Heu…Ok. T'as gagné.

**Stella** _(tirant la langue) _Comme toujours.

**Don** _(protestant) _Hé !

Stella se mit à rire devant l'expression outrée de Don avant de bâiller. Elle regarda alors le jeune homme en rougissant.

**Don** _(souriant avec tendresse) _Tu as sommeil ? _(Stella opina de la tête)_ C'est vrai que dormir un peu ne serait pas du luxe…Demain sera une longue journée.

Flack finit par s'écarter de Stella pour se coucher à ses côtés et la sentit se pelotonner contre lui, posant sa tête sur son cœur et entourant sa taille de son bras. Elle bâilla encore une fois et réussit à murmurer « Bonne nuit, Don » avant de fermer les yeux paisiblement.

Pendant quelques instants, Don l'observa et commença à se demander si toute cette journée n'avait pas été qu'un rêve. Commençant lui aussi à somnoler, Flack ferma doucement ses yeux et se risqua à dire clairement :

**Don :** Je t'aime, Stella.

Puis il rejoignit la scientifique dans les bras de Morphée.


	13. 12:Amour

**12-Amour**

Ce fut Flack qui se réveilla le premier. Quand il sentit des cheveux frisés lui chatouiller le menton, un corps chaud et mince contre le sien et un visage posé sur sa poitrine, le jeune détective eut la confirmation que tous les évènements de la veille s'étaient bel et bien produits. Stella était là, dans ses bras, pelotonnée contre lui, une expression ravie sur le visage. Le bonheur incarné... Don se mit alors à sourire avec béatitude, trop heureux de sa bonne fortune.

Le jeune homme observa ensuite tendrement Stella, toujours paisiblement endormie, un sourire confiant et satisfait flottant sur ses jolies lèvres roses. Flack n'osait pas esquisser le moindre mouvement, de peur de la réveiller mais son bras commençait à être sérieusement ankylosé…Il allait devoir bouger…

La scientifique se mit soudain à doucement remuer et Don la contempla avec un regard amoureux, ne voulant pas manquer une miette de son réveil. Mais un doute s'insinua vicieusement dans son esprit : et si Stella regrettait ce qui s'était passé entre eux ?

S'éveillant peu à peu, Stella sentit le corps nu, chaud et ferme collé au sien et sourit de contentement. Don était toujours là…Elle frotta doucement sa joue contre sa poitrine tout en caressant avec légèreté ses abdominaux, le faisant frissonner. Elle adorait le toucher…

**Stella** _(ouvrant enfin les yeux, levant ensuite son visage vers lui, à la fois endormie et lascive) _Bonjour…Don.

**Don** _(heureux de l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom de sa voix douce) _Bonjour…Bien dormi ?

**Stella** _(se lovant toujours plus contre lui) _Ouiiiii.

Entendant la voix satisfaite de Stella, les doutes de Don s'envolèrent et le jeune détective finit par la serrer contre lui, sentant son doux parfum tout en embrassant son front avec amour.

**Don :** Tant mieux. _(voulant tout de même vérifier)_ Pas de regret ?

**Stella** _(remontant vers son visage pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux) _Pas le moindre. _(l'embrassant doucement)_ Et au fait, moi aussi…

**Don** _(intrigué) _Toi aussi quoi ?

**Stella** _(embrassant sa joue droite puis l'autre) _Je t'aime…

Flack se tendit brusquement. Elle l'avait entendu ! Déglutissant avec nervosité, il reposa timidement son regard bleu sur elle.

**Don** _(hésitant) _Vrai…Vraiment ?

**Stella** _(caressant doucement son torse, le regardant avec une immense tendresse) _Ça fait un moment que ça me travaille, tu sais…Je n'ai jamais su comment te l'avouer et je craignais de briser notre complicité et notre amitié. Et puis, je m'en voulais d'être tombée amoureuse de… quelqu'un de si jeune…

**Don :** Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable pour ça. Mon âge ne fait pas ma personnalité…

**Stella **_(reposant sa tête sur son épaule) _Je m'en suis vite rendue compte…

**Don **_(jouant avec ses boucles) _Mais tu sais, j'avais les mêmes craintes que toi. Et puis, il y a eu les rêves…

**Stella** _(se redressant, intéressée) _Les rêves ? Quel genre de rêves ?

**Don** _(rougissant) _Heu…Et bien…

**Stella** _(voyant la rougeur de Don s'accentuer) _Je vois…Alors, la réalité dépasse-t'elle le rêve ?

**Don** _(la serrant contre lui avant de l'embrasser) _Oh oui ! Tu n'as pas idée…

Alors qu'ils s'enlaçaient amoureusement, une question s'imposa alors dans leurs esprits : qui avait évité qui au final ? Enfin, maintenant, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Ils avaient obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient depuis toujours : leur âme sœur, l'amour de leur vie…

Les deux amoureux furent soudain interrompus par un bruit sourd. Quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte puis qui se mit à crier.

**Mac :** Flack ! C'est Mac ! Ouvrez-moi, bon sang !


	14. 13:Prudence

**13-Prudence**

Jack Karington et Will Sharp se trouvaient dans un bar de la 13th Street et parlaient de leurs deux nouveaux coéquipiers.

**Will** _(refermant les dossiers) _Ils m'ont l'air clean. Mais comme tu dis, il est facile de falsifier un dossier…

**Jack :** Et l'ADN ?

**Will :** Ça va mettre un peu de temps comme je te l'ai déjà dit. S'ils ne sont pas fichés, on a que leurs dossiers…et leur réussite au test.

**Jack :** Et bien, je n'aime pas les incertitudes. _(dépliant une carte de New York)_ Ecoute-moi bien. S'ils ne sont pas clairs, tu les emmèneras là _(montrant l'endroit du doigt sur le plan)_. Pigé ?

**Will** _(fronçant les sourcils) _Attends, ce n'est pas un…

**Jack** _(l'interrompant) _Si. Et la date de notre coup correspond à celle de sa démolition. D'ici là, tu devrais savoir s'ils sont vraiment ce qu'ils prétendent être, non ?

**Will** _(acquiesçant) _Oui. Et en attendant, on fait quoi ?

**Jack :** On va voir ce que cette Mac vaut. Et surtout, pas un mot aux autres au sujet du plan de sécurité, ok ?

**Will :** Bien sûr.

Jack rangea ensuite sa carte dans sa poche. Il savait que Will ne le trahirait pas. Tous deux étaient les membres fondateurs du groupe et ils se faisaient mutuellement confiance. De plus, ils se complétaient parfaitement : Jack savait tout ce qui se passait et se racontait dans le milieu alors que Will connaissait toutes les opérations secrètes fédérales, ainsi que de nombreux agents du F.B.I. C'est pourquoi personne n'avait réussi à rassembler suffisamment de preuves pour les incriminer jusqu'ici. Karington était incroyablement prudent et méthodique et Sharp était l'homme de l'ombre. Personne ne savait qui il était vraiment, sauf Jack. Il était vraiment un élément indispensable.

Leurs deux nouvelles recrues étaient entourées de bien trop de questions et de mystères et ils comptaient bien remédier à cela. Ils ne s'étaient pas fait prendre jusque là, autant que cela continue.


	15. 14:Alerte générale!

**14-Alerte générale !**

**Mac** _(criant à travers la porte)_ Flack ! C'est Mac ! Ouvrez-moi, bon sang !

Don et Stella se regardèrent, paniqués.

**Stella :** Mac ? Mais…

**Don :** Et merde ! Il devait me retrouver à 10 heures…

Flack se précipita alors hors du lit et fonça droit vers le placard pour prendre de quoi s'habiller. Il sortit un T-shirt et un jogging pour Stella et prit un jean propre, qu'il enfila rapidement. Il sortit ensuite des draps et partit dans le salon pour recouvrir le canapé. Mac ne devait pas savoir pour lui et Stella…Pour le moment…Il devait donc donner le change. Une fois satisfait de sa mise en scène, Don se dirigea vers la porte pour ouvrir au chef de la scientifique de plus en plus insistant.

**Don **_(courant vers la porte) _J'arrive !

Flack s'apprêtait à ouvrir quand Stella l'interpella doucement.

**Don** _(chuchotant lui aussi) _Quoi ?

**Stella** _(lui lançant un T-shirt) _Mets ça !

**Don** _(intrigué) _Pourquoi ?

**Stella** _(lui désignant son torse du regard) _Devine.

Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune homme finit par se regarder dans la vitre d'une des fenêtres de l'appartement et ouvrit grand les yeux de stupéfaction. La tigresse ! Stella l'avait griffé un peu partout et lui avait laissé quelques suçons sur son cou et ses épaules. Petite gourmande…

Reprenant ses esprits en entendant de nouveau Mac frapper, Flack enfila rapidement le T-shirt et ouvrit enfin la porte, essoufflé.

**Mac** _(contrarié et étonné de la respiration de Don) _Quand même !

**Don :** Désolé, Mac. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi…

Pour le moment, c'était la pure vérité…

**Mac**_ (apercevant les draps sur le canapé, sautant à la conclusion logique) _Stella est ici ?

**Don** _(l'invitant à entrer) _Bien deviné. _(mentant)_ Elle est dans la chambre et dort toujours. Je vais la chercher.

**Mac :** Bien.

L'expert finit par s'installer dans la cuisine pendant que Flack se dirigea tranquillement vers sa chambre. Il entra doucement et vit Stella ranger leurs vêtements éparpillés.

**Don** _(intrigué) _Stella ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**Stella** _(avec humour) _Tu le vois bien. J'efface les preuves. Je ne tiens pas à ce que Mac se pose des questions…

**Don :** Il n'oserait pas entrer dans la chambre tout de même !

**Stella :** N'oublie pas que Mac voit tout… Et sait presque tout…

**Don** _(levant les yeux et riant) _Heu…En effet… _(l'aidant, redevenant sérieux)_ Il nous attend dans la cuisine. Tu veux un café ?

**Stella :** Oui, s'il te plaît.

**Don** _(avec un grand sourire) _Tes désirs sont des ordres.

Stella se mit à rire doucement et déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue de Don avant de ranger les derniers vêtements. Puis, avant de rejoindre Mac, Flack embrassa amoureusement Stella, profitant de ce court moment de solitude. Il finit par revenir dans la cuisine pour préparer le café et Stella rejoignit les deux hommes quelques minutes plus tard. Elle s'assit face à Mac et attendit patiemment les instructions de son supérieur.

Mac remarqua que quelque chose d'inhabituel régnait entre Flack et Stella. Il n'arrivait pas à voir quoi mais son instinct lui signalait cette anomalie. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Il finit par cesser d'y penser, revenant au but de sa visite.

**Mac **_(s'adressant à Stella) _Bon. Nous nous sommes occupés de votre nouvelle identité. Il ne reste plus qu'une chose : votre apprentissage.

**Stella :** Je m'en doute.

**Mac :** Bien. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont réclamé ?

**Stella :** Six bombes à retardement. Faciles à désamorcer. Mais avec un leurre complexe pour brouiller les pistes.

**Mac :** Je vois. On s'attarde à les désamorcer pendant qu'ils braquent une banque.

**Don** _(toujours à son café) _C'est leur méthode habituelle.

**Mac :** Pour le moment, ça reste des spéculations. Ils ne laissent rien derrière eux. J'ignore comment ils font pour disparaître si facilement. D'où cette mission.

**Don **_(les rejoignant avec des tasses de café fumant) _Merci, je sais. Ils sont fichés pour d'anciens délits pourtant, mais nous n'avons jamais réussi à les lier précisément à ces attentats et ces braquages. Et la parole de Jones ne suffit pas pour les coincer. En plus, Sharp est un vrai mystère. Il n'y a aucun dossier sur lui…

**Stella :** Un faux nom ?

**Mac :** C'est possible…

**Stella :** Bon. Maintenant que j'en sais plus, il va vraiment falloir m'aider Mac. Je dois passer un test demain. Jack veut certainement avoir un aperçu de mes talents.

**Mac :** A quelle heure ?

**Stella :** 15 heures. Aux docks.

**Mac :** Lieu parfait pour faire exploser une petite bombe.

**Don :** Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?

**Mac** _(regardant sa montre) _Travailler. Je n'ai qu'un jour et demi pour faire de vous une pro, Stella.

**Don :** C'est possible ?

**Mac :** Si on s'y attelle tout de suite avec le moins de pauses possibles, oui.

**Stella** _(avec humour) _Pauvre de moi !

**Mac** _(avec un regard sévère) _Restez sérieuse. Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point ils peuvent être dangereux…

**Stella** _(levant les yeux) _Oh si ! Détrompez-vous.

**Mac :** Dans ce cas-là, c'est bien pour nous. Vous apprendrez vite. Sinon, nous allons vous loger dans une chambre d'hôtel. Vous êtes censées arriver de Los Angeles.

**Stella :** Ah… _(restant la plus neutre possible)_ Je pourrais rester ici…

**Mac** _(surpris) _Ici ?

**Stella :** Oui. Ça serait plus pratique.

**Mac** _(hésitant) _Et bien… _(observant Flack, lui aussi étrangement neutre)_ Si ça ne dérange pas Flack de dormir sur le canapé…

**Don** _(sirotant son café pour cacher son sourire amusé) _Non, c'est bon. Il est plutôt confortable.

Le vilain mensonge ! Mais si ça permettait de convaincre Mac de laisser Stella vivre ici…Don frissonna d'anticipation. Stella avait raison : cette mission allait être pimentée…

**Mac** _(fronçant les sourcils, intrigué) _Oh ? Tant mieux pour vous…

Et un nouveau doute s'insinua dans l'esprit de Mac. Il avait aperçu une brève expression satisfaite sur le visage du jeune détective. Il lui cachait vraiment quelque chose… Quelque chose qui semblait le rendre heureux. Mais quoi ?

**Stella** _(voulant détourner les pensées interrogatrices de Mac) _Il faudrait me ramener quelques affaires. Les vêtements de D…Flack sont vraiment trop grands pour moi.

**Mac** _(amusé) _C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…Faites-moi une liste et j'irai vous les chercher.

**Stella** _(l'observant avec sérieux) _Je préférerai que ce soit Lindsay qui s'en occupe…

**Mac** _(intrigué) _Stella, je peux le faire.

**Stella** _(sirotant son café en l'observant avec un sérieux déconcertant) _Vous tenez tant que ça à farfouiller dans mes sous-vêtements, Mac ?

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre : Mac devint rouge comme une pivoine. Quant à Don, il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour éviter de rire face à la mine déconfite de l'expert et l'expression imperturbable de Stella accentua son fou rire silencieux. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'elle qui pouvait lancer ce genre de phrases à Mac. Il y avait aussi Lindsay…Mais c'était un tout autre genre.

**Mac** _(se raclant la gorge pour se reprendre) _Hem…Lindsay est un choix on ne peut plus judicieux, en effet. Autre chose ?

**Don :** A part le matériel pour s'entraîner à fabriquer de petites bombes ?

**Mac :** Je vais en ramener avec Danny. Vous êtes armé au moins ?

**Don :** Oui. Pas d'inquiétude de ce côté. J'ai deux 9 millimètres, un python 357 et un revolver 6 coups. Plus un fusil à pompe.

**Stella** _(stupéfaite) _Tu lèves une armée ou quoi ?

Mac tiqua devant le tutoiement et observa attentivement ses deux collègues. Quelque chose avait bel et bien changé entre eux…

**Don :** Il vaut mieux être prudent avec ces gars là. _(à Mac)_ Vous devriez ramener une arme pour Stella, juste au cas où.

**Mac** _(les scrutant toujours, comme s'il essayait de lire dans leurs têtes) _Heu…Oui, pas de problème.

**Stella** _(remarquant le regard inquisiteur de Mac posé sur eux) _Un problème ?

**Mac :** Et bien…Je ne sais pas encore…C'est nouveau, ce tutoiement…

**Stella** _(soupirant) _Il faut bien. N'oubliez pas que je suis une ancienne complice. Je ne vais pas m'amuser à le vouvoyer, ce ne serait vraiment pas naturel…

**Mac** _(vaguement convaincu) _Certes… _(changeant de sujet)_Si vous pouvez me faire la liste de vos affaires à vous ramener qu'on puisse commencer tout ça rapidement.

**Stella :** Bien sûr.

Flack lui tendit immédiatement un papier et un stylo, tout sourire, et repartit à la cuisine pour déposer les tasses dans l'évier.

Mac observait le jeune homme avec attention. Flack semblait fatigué, comme la veille, mais là c'était…différent. Il semblait étonnamment heureux. Bizarre. Très bizarre…

Stella tendit enfin sa liste à son supérieur, détournant son attention de Don, et finit par se lever pour prendre une douche, le saluant. L'expert jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le jeune détective et lui vit une expression qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Se sentant observé, Don cessa de penser à une Stella nue qui l'attendait sans aucun doute sous la douche pour reprendre une expression concernée. Mac ne devait pas savoir. Pas encore…

Ne voulant pas perdre de temps, Mac finit par quitter poliment l'appartement, décidant qu'il réfléchirait à toutes ces petites anomalies plus tard. Il y avait beaucoup plus urgent que le changement d'attitude de Flack et Stella.

S'assurant que Mac était bel et bien parti, Don soupira de soulagement. La catastrophe avait été évitée de peu. Quoique…

Préférant ne pas s'en inquiéter pour le moment, il finit par rejoindre avec empressement Stella dans la salle de bain. Il voulait profiter de sa douce présence au maximum, avant qu'elle ne soit totalement accaparée par Mac et son enseignement. Après, il devrait se tenir tranquille…

Don trouva la scientifique sous la douche, la mousse recouvrant des endroits stratégiques de son corps nu, et l'observa avec envie. Stella, le sachant là, se tourna vers lui, lui lançant un regard brûlant, et lui tendit un flacon de shampoing, un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

**Don** _(avec une voix rauque et pleine de désir) _Un peu d'aide ?

**Stella** _(sensuellement et offerte) _Oh oui !


	16. 15:Apprentissage difficile

**15-Apprentissage difficile**

Mac et Danny revinrent avec le matériel et les affaires de Stella une heure plus tard. Ils faillirent bien surprendre Don et Stella en pleine séance de doux baisers mais, heureusement, Danny s'était bruyamment plaint du poids des caisses et des malles…

Une fois que tout fut installé, Mac ne laissa aucun répit à sa collègue. Ils commencèrent à travailler immédiatement. Flack décida d'en profiter pour aller faire quelques courses. Stella n'apprécierait peut-être pas le contenu de son réfrigérateur : plats tout fait, pizzas et repas chinois… Et en passant, il prendrait quelque chose d'important pour eux…

Quand le jeune détective revint, il entendit des éclats de voix contrariées provenir de son appartement. Alarmé, il s'y précipita et y entra en trombe. Il n'apprécia alors pas du tout ce qu'il vit : Mac rabrouait fermement Stella à chacune de ses erreurs, lui enfonçant bien dans la tête qu'il n'y avait pas que sa vie qui était en jeu, et la jeune femme avait une expression accablée et désolée sur le visage. Comme si elle ne savait pas déjà tout ça ! Elle s'en voulait suffisamment…

La réaction de Flack ne se fit pas attendre. Il réagit au quart de tour.

**Don** _(furieux) _Inutile de la traiter comme ça, Mac ! C'est de ma faute si elle en est là, pas la sienne !

**Mac** _(surpris par cette soudaine intervention) _Pardon ?

**Don** _(toujours avec colère) _Stella fait de son mieux, ne le voyez-vous pas ! C'est moi qui l'ai mise dans cette sale situation, pas elle ! Alors si vous avez des reproches à faire, adressez-vous à moi !

**Mac** _(fronçant les sourcils avec sérieux) _Flack, elle ne doit commettre aucune erreur. Karington semble bien s'y connaître. Il sentira immédiatement si Stella est incertaine. Il faut absolument qu'elle n'ait aucune hésitation lors du montage.

**Don** _(toujours contrarié) _Je sais tout ça, Mac ! Mais ce n'est pas en lui hurlant dessus qu'elle…

**Mac** _(l'interrompant) _Vous n'avez rien à dire sur ma méthode, Flack…

Le jeune homme fulminait de rage et son regard bleu acier jetait des éclairs. Il ne comprenait pas comment Mac pouvait oser se comporter ainsi avec Stella. C'était son amie, non. Alors pourquoi une telle sévérité ?

Mac observa un moment Flack, surpris par sa violente réaction. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça…Pourquoi était-il aussi protecteur envers Stella ? L'expert savait que le jeune détective se sentait coupable d'avoir impliqué la jeune femme mais il semblait y avoir autre chose…Et si… ? Non. Non. Impossible…Ils étaient trop amis pour…Quoique…

Stella observait la scène, sans trop savoir comment réagir. La réaction de Don l'avait vraiment surprise mais aussi flattée. Il était vraiment mignon, à s'inquiéter ainsi pour elle… Mais ce genre de réaction pourrait mettre Mac sur la voie de leur petit secret. Et pour le moment, elle voulait que leur relation amoureuse ne soit pas dévoilée. Elle voulait d'abord jauger un peu ses collègues, savoir comment ils réagiraient face à cette nouvelle.

Stella finit par agir et se plaça entre les deux hommes, toujours entrain de se fixer en chiens de faïence.

**Stella **_(avec humour) _On se calme. Rangez votre testostérone, messieurs. Ecoutez, je sais que cette mission nous met les nerfs à fleur de peau. Mais on ne va pas se battre entre nous, non ?

**Don** _(finissant par se calmer) _C'est vrai. Excusez-moi, Mac. Je…

**Mac **_(souriant gentiment) _Vous êtes inquiet et je peux le comprendre. Mais j'ai moins de 24 heures pour lui apprendre toutes les notions d'une bombe simple à une complexe. Cette mission est beaucoup trop périlleuse pour laisser quoique ce soit au hasard…

**Don** _(soupirant) _Je sais. Je suis désolé…

Mac accepta les excuses du jeune détective puis retourna aux côtés de Stella pour reprendre son enseignement. Flack remarqua alors immédiatement que Mac l'avait finalement écouté : l'expert était beaucoup plus gentil…


	17. 16:Idée

**16-Idée **

Pendant ce temps, au bâtiment de la police scientifique de New York, Danny et l'ancien légiste Sheldon Hawkes préparaient divers plans de protections et d'extractions. Si jamais Flack et Stella avaient des ennuis, autant préparer plusieurs solutions pour les en sortir.

Danny eut soudain une idée.

**Danny :** Penses-tu qu'il serait sage de mettre l'appartement de Flack sous surveillance ?

**Sheldon** _(levant le nez de ses notes) _Oui. Karington est connu pour sa paranoïa. Il a été soupçonné d'avoir placé des micros et des caméras chez son ex. Placer une équipe dans l'immeuble d'en face permettrait d'éviter ce genre de choses…

**Danny :** Et ça sera un bon moyen de protection.

Les deux hommes mirent donc cette idée en tête de liste. Il ne restait plus qu'à en informer Mac.

Lindsay les rejoignit quelques instants après mais semblait plongée dans une profonde réflexion, ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention de Danny. Il voyait toujours quand quelque chose la tracassait.

**Danny** _(intrigué et inquiet) _Montana ? Un problème ?

**Lindsay** _(levant les yeux vers lui) _Hein ? Non, aucun…

**Danny** _(avec un regard insistant et une voix persuasive) _Montana…

**Lindsay** _(soupirant) _Ok…C'est la liste de Stella. Elle m'a paru…étrange.

**Sheldon** _(se mêlant à la conversation) _Comment ça étrange ?

**Lindsay** _(grimaçant légèrement) _Et bien…C'est au sujet des vêtements. Elle a été assez générale pour la plupart. Sauf pour…

**Danny :** Pour quoi ?

**Lindsay :** La lingerie.

**Danny et Sheldon** _(étonnés) _La lingerie ?

**Lindsay :** Oui. Elle m'a réclamée des ensembles que…qui…Enfin, je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut l'aider… _(avec humour)_Sauf peut-être pour des strip-tease…

**Danny** _(riant) _J'ai du mal à l'imaginer… _(avec une expression pensive)_ Sinon, en effet, je ne comprends pas…Elle a été si précise que ça ?

**Lindsay :** Oh oui !

**Sheldon :** On va peut-être pas s'attarder là-dessus, non ? On aura sans doute le fin mot de ce mystère un jour mais pour le moment, on doit les aider au maximum.

**Danny :** Bien sûr.

**Lindsay :** Alors, à quoi avez-vous pensé ?

**Sheldon :** On pense placer l'appartement de Flack sous surveillance. Karington ne connaît pas l'adresse pour le moment…Mais si jamais il l'apprend, il pourrait y mettre quelques micros et autres caméras.

**Lindsay :** En effet…Qu'en pense Mac ?

**Danny :** On attend qu'il revienne pour lui en parler.

La jeune experte acquiesça et finit par s'asseoir avec ses deux collègues. Mais ses pensées se tournèrent une nouvelle fois sur l'étrange liste de Stella. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien cacher ?


	18. 17:Obsession

**17-Obsession**

A minuit passé, Mac finit par laisser Stella tranquille et lui annonça qu'il reviendrait le lendemain à 8 heures pour continuer son entraînement, au grand damne de Flack. Stella était si fatiguée…

Somnolente, la scientifique sentit soudain deux bras puissants la soulevaient et la menaient quelque part. Don… La scientifique se pelotonna contre lui, agrippant sa chemise et soupirant de contentement. Elle avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage de chaleur et de béatitude, son Paradis personnel. Don était si prévenant, si gentil et si adorable avec elle. Un ange ! Un très bel Ange aux magnifiques yeux bleus…

Stella finit par rouvrir les yeux et se hissa légèrement pour pouvoir atteindre les lèvres fermes du jeune détective. Elle y déposa un baiser chaste et timide et sentit le corps entier de Flack frissonnait.

**Don** _(sur un ton raisonnable, mais la voix étonnamment grave) _Stella…Tu as besoin de te reposer…

**Stella** _(sensuellement, embrassant son cou) _Pas encore…

**Don** _(souriant, amusé) _Moi qui croyais être obsédé…

**Stella** _(d'une voix douce) _Je suis obsédée…par un bel Ange… Ses yeux si bleus me dénudent, ses lèvres si douces me consument et son corps si ferme m'obsède… Tu es mon Ange…

**Don** _(déglutissant, excité et surpris) _Moi ? Un Ange ? Je ne crois pas…

**Stella** _(jouant avec les boutons de sa chemise) _Si. Tu es un Ange. Je peux voir tes jolies ailes blanches qui m'entourent de tendresse et d'amour, qui me protègent…Mon bel Ange Don…

Puis Stella reprit doucement les lèvres de Don, posant tendrement sa main sur sa joue et se serrant un peu plus contre lui, avec envie et désir.

**Stella** _(dans un souffle) _Don…Fais-moi l'amour…

**Don** _(tressaillant à ses mots) _Stella…

**Stella** _(suppliante) _S'il te plaît…Je veux te sentir contre moi, en moi…Laisse-moi sentir ton amour…Mène-moi au Paradis…A notre Paradis…

Sentant le besoin dans la voix de Stella, Flack ne résista plus. Il l'amena dans la chambre et la déposa doucement sur le lit. Le jeune homme la rejoignit peu après et l'embrassa tendrement, tout en cherchant quelque chose dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. La boîte de préservatifs qu'il avait acheté tout à l'heure…

Voyant ce que Don tenait, Stella se mit à rire contre ses lèvres.

**Stella :** Tu as tout prévu, dis-moi…

**Don** _(rieur) _Je t'avais dit que j'étais obsédé…par toi…

Face à cette déclaration, le visage de Stella se fendit d'un immense sourire heureux et la jeune femme se mit à lui caresser tendrement la joue. Don l'embrassa enfin avec douceur et commença à lentement la déshabiller. Stella fit de même de telle façon qu'ils se gênèrent parfois mutuellement, les faisant rire. Enfin totalement nus, ils commencèrent à échanger de tendres baisers et de douces caresses, faisant ainsi monter le désir lentement, très lentement. Et bientôt, ils ne purent plus attendre. Stella s'offrit totalement à Don et celui-ci la pénétra doucement, en un geste tendre. Stella poussa un léger cri et laissa vagabonder ses mains sur tout le corps de son bel amant. Flack bougea en elle lentement, très lentement. Trop lentement.

**Stella** _(pantelante et pleine d'envie) _Dooon…S'il te plaît…

**Don** _(embrassant son visage puis son cou) _Pas maintenant…Je veux être l'Ange que tu vois en moi…

Et il continua son lent mouvement, enfouissant ses mains dans les beaux cheveux bouclés de Stella et la regardant intensément de ses yeux bleus. Si bleus…

Stella ne savait pas si c'était la fatigue, l'impatience ou le plaisir qui lui faisait ça, mais elle voyait des ailes. Des ailes d'un blanc incroyablement pur qui recouvrait les deux amants, comme pour les cacher, les protéger du mal. Des ailes qui semblaient sortir du dos de Don…

**Stella **_(haletante) _Je les vois…Elles sont là…Tes ailes…Elles sont si belles…

**Don :** Comme les tiennes…

Le jeune détective atteignit les limites de sa résistance et accéléra enfin son mouvement de va et vient. Relâchant complètement le contrôle, il se mit à pousser un hurlement de plaisir, chose qu'il pensait ne jamais faire…Et Stella en était au même point. Flack agrippa les draps avec force et sentait son corps vibrer de plaisir. Ça y était presque…

Stella posa ses mains sur les reins de Don et le poussa plus loin en elle, toujours plus loin. Elle le voulait tellement…

Les deux amants finirent par atteindre l'orgasme. Un orgasme bruyant et retentissant, au point qu'ils avaient l'impression que toute la chambre tremblait. Voilà ce que ça donnait, l'amour entre deux Anges…

Malgré l'épuisement qui l'étreignait, Flack mit ses mains de chaque côté de Stella pour se redresser et l'observa avec tendresse, cherchant la confirmation qu'un même amour les liait dans ses yeux vert émeraude. Et il eut sa réponse.

Stella se délecta quelques instants de l'incroyable sensation qu'elle venait de ressentir. Puis elle ouvrit doucement les yeux pour croiser ceux de Don. Stella se mit à sourire avec douceur et amena ses mains sur le visage de son amant, essuyant les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur ses joues, pour le rapprocher du sien.

**Stella** _(avant de l'embrasser) _Merci…Mon Ange…

**Don :** Mais je t'en prie…Mon Amour…

Et ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Malgré une nouvelle vague de désir qui pointait le bout de son nez, les deux amants se couchèrent côte à côte, toujours l'un contre l'autre, et finirent par s'endormir. Demain risquait d'être un jour beaucoup plus épuisant…


	19. 18:Le test

**18-Le test**

Le rendez-vous tant redouté arriva enfin. Stella avait assimilé tous les enseignements de Mac jusqu'au dernier moment mais elle avait peur. Si elle faisait la moindre erreur…

Flack sentait l'appréhension de la jeune femme et la rassura en serrant un peu plus sa main dans la sienne. Tout allait bien se passer…

Karington et Wuldo les attendait devant un entrepôt inutilisé pour le moment et les menèrent ensuite face à une petite table où étaient disposés de nombreux éléments : outils, vis, circuits, plastiques, explosifs…Le matériel parfait pour fabriquer plusieurs sortes de bombes.

Prenant une profonde inspiration et encouragée par la poigne chaleureuse de Don, Stella finit par s'installer et se tourna vers Jack, attendant ses instructions.

**Stella :** Alors ?

**Jack :** Je veux que tu me fasses une petite bombe que l'on puisse placer dans un sac à main. Elle doit être commandée à distance. Sa puissance doit être suffisante pour faire des dégâts humains au maximum. C'est tout. A toi de jouer.

Se remémorant chaque cours de Mac, Stella commença son travail d'une main sure. Surtout ne pas trembler…

Flack, les mains dans les poches, atteignit son portable et tapa un SMS pour Mac, lui indiquant le type de la bombe. Pourvu que Jack et Sam ne le remarquent pas…

Heureusement, ils étaient trop absorbés par ce que faisait Stella. Elle allait vite et sans hésitation et au bout d'une demi-heure, elle avait fini. La scientifique tendit l'arme mortelle à Jack, qui secoua la tête négativement.

**Stella** _(inquiète) _Quoi ?

**Jack **_(la pointant du doigt) _C'est toi qui va la placer.

**Stella** _(tressaillant légèrement) _Où ?

**Jack :** Dans un hôpital. Et plus précisément dans sa section pédiatrique…

Le sang de Stella se figea. Il voulait la faire tuer des enfants ! Le monstre ! Malgré les avertissements de Don et Mac, elle ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait pousser l'horreur si loin…Mais, manifestement, son test était aussi une évaluation sur ses limites dans la cruauté. Et les enfants étaient les êtres les plus innocents et vulnérables pour une femme…

**Stella** _(essayant de se montrer la plus froide possible) _Bien. Quel hôpital ?

**Jack :** Le Mount Sinaï Hospital.

Le cœur de Stella saignait, pleurait, hurlait de douleur. Cet hôpital était l'un des plus fréquenté… Retenant ses larmes et plongeant rapidement son regard dans les yeux bleus rassurants de Don, la scientifique opina de la tête et installa sa création meurtrière dans son sac. Mais elle était rongée par la tristesse et l'inquiétude. Et si ça ne marchait pas ? Si elle avait fait une erreur dans le montage de sa bombe ? Si elle explosait alors que personne ne serait là pour la désamorcer ? Elle serait responsable de la mort de plusieurs enfants…

Don renvoya un nouvel SMS avec ces dernières informations à Mac et rejoignit rapidement Stella pour lui passer son bras autour des épaules, afin de la rassurer et la réconforter. Tout reposait sur Mac à présent…


	20. 19:Désinformation

**19-Désinformation**

Quand Mac reçut les SMS de Flack, il envoya une équipe de déminage immédiatement au Mount Sinaï Hospital pour intercepter la bombe mais en toute discrétion. Karington ne devait se douter de rien…L'expert composa ensuite un numéro sur son portable et attendit d'avoir son interlocuteur en ligne…Ou plutôt son interlocutrice.

**Kate Walters** _(voix off) _Allo ?

**Mac :** Kate ? Ici, Taylor. C'est le moment de me rendre service.

**Kate** _(voix off) _Je vois…Que vous faut-il ?

**Mac :** Un reportage sur un attentat à la bombe qui se produira au Mount Sinaï Hospital. Débrouillez-vous pour que cette nouvelle se répande sur les autres chaînes et les journaux à mon signal.

**Kate** _(voix off) _Bien sûr. _(gentiment moqueuse) _Vous savez bien que j'ai le bras long… Ça ne posera aucun problème…Si vous m'assurez bien le scoop sur l'arrestation de Karington et sa bande.

**Mac** _(souriant) _Ce sont les termes de notre accord.

**Kate** _(voix off) _Très bien. _(mutine)_ Regardez bien les infos ce soir !

Et Mac put entendre le son d'un baiser au bout du fil, amusé. Quelle femme ! Enfin, il l'avait dans sa poche. Pour une fois que les journaux travaillaient pour la police…


	21. 20:Réussite

**20-Réussite**

Lors de l'annonce d'un attentat s'étant produit à la section pédiatrique du Mount Sinaï Hospital, Karington se mit à sourire avec satisfaction puis se tourna vers Stella. Bien qu'elle ne le montrait pas, la scientifique était mortifiée. Les journaux parlaient de dizaines de victimes, toutes plus jeunes que les autres. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait… ?

**Jack** _(un immense sourire aux lèvres) _Félicitations ! Tu es des nôtres, Mac.

**Stella** _(contrôlant le tremblement de sa voix) _Merci.

**Don** _(resserrant son étreinte autour des épaules de Stella, pour la rassurer) _Maintenant que tu as ta confirmation, on peut en savoir plus sur le casse ?

**Jack :** Bien sûr…Stella, tu fais les six bombes dont je t'ai parlé l'autre jour. Elles doivent être prêtes dans trois jours.

**Don :** Tu vas les mettre où ?

**Jack :** C'est le boulot de Sam. Il va les mettre dans trois écoles, deux centres commerciaux et un hôpital.

**Don :** Et notre véritable cible ?

**Jack** _(avec un large sourire) _La banque fédérale de New York…

**Stella** _(un léger sarcasme dans la voix) _Quelle ambition !

**Jack :** On n'avance pas si on n'en a pas…

**Stella** _(incroyablement glaciale) _En effet…A quelle heure doivent sauter les bombes ?

**Jack :** 17 heures. Les coffres seront bien remplis…

**Don** _(avec humour) _Puis nos poches…

Jack se mit à rire devant la plaisanterie et frappa l'épaule de Flack avec convivialité.

Après un moment, Don et Stella finirent par quitter Karington pour retourner à l'appartement. Le jeune détective sentait et voyait le malaise qui tenaillait Stella et il s'en désola. Elle n'aurait jamais dû être mêlée à cette enquête…

Une fois arrivée, Stella se précipita aux toilettes pour vomir. Elle se dégoûtait ! Elle avait construit un engin de mort et provoqué un véritable massacre…Elle était indigne de faire partie de la police…

Don la rejoignit rapidement et la trouva assise au sol, recroquevillée sur elle-même, les bras entourant ses genoux et les larmes inondant ses joues. Il s'assit à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler.

**Don :** Tout va bien, Stella. C'est bientôt fini…

**Stella** _(s'écartant de lui, hurlant) _Ne m'approche pas ! J'ai…Je les ai tués…Je…J'ai…

**Don** _(lui saisissant doucement mais fermement les bras, la secouant un peu) _Tu n'as tué personne ! C'était faux ! Nous travaillons avec la complicité de Kate Walters !

**Stella** _(le regardant avec ses yeux tristes) _La journaliste ?

**Don :** Oui ! J'ai eu un message de Mac. Ils ont désamorcé la bombe et ont balancé l'info contraire, grâce à Walters ! Tu n'as tué personne, Stella ! Personne !

**Stella** _(d'une petite voix) _Personne ?

**Don** _(la serrant contre lui) _Personne.

Stella se laissa enfin aller contre le corps ferme de Flack et laissa les larmes couler. Des larmes de tristesse et de peur. Mais aussi des larmes de soulagement. Elle n'avait fait aucune victime. Mais ce Karington…Une vague de colère étreignit la scientifique.

**Stella** _(s'agrippant à Don, sanglotant) _C'est un monstre ! Pourquoi une telle cruauté pour du fric ?

**Don** _(caressant tendrement ses cheveux) _Il profite de la crainte d'un nouveau 11 Septembre…Les attentats marquent plus qu'un braquage et sont pris plus au sérieux par les forces de l'ordre…C'est pourquoi il choisit des cibles innocentes et vulnérables…Comme des enfants… _(d'une voix pleine de tristesse)_ Je suis tellement désolé, Stella. Je n'aurais pas dû t'entraîner…

**Stella **_(l'interrompant) _Ne te reproche rien, Don. Je t'ai forcé la main en affirmant que j'étais ton spécialiste en explosifs…Je savais que ça allait être dur…

Flack embrassa tendrement son front et la serra plus étroitement contre lui, caressant ses cheveux bouclés pour la calmer. Elle était dans le même état que lui quand il avait passé son test…Même si Kaile portait un gilet, une mauvaise visée l'aurait tuée…Il en avait été malade toute la nuit… Don allait vraiment se régaler quand il verrait l'expression surprise de Karington lors de sa future arrestation…

Le portable de Flack sonna soudain. Ne lâchant pas Stella, Don répondit immédiatement.

**Don :** Michaels. Ho ! C'est vous Mac. Oui, ça a marché. Nous connaissons la banque visée. Mais les bâtiments ciblés sont encore imprécis…

Pendant cette conversation téléphonique, Stella se lova un peu plus contre le jeune homme, cherchant le plus de réconfort et de chaleur possible. Elle aimait tellement Don…En fait, elle l'aimait vraiment ! De tout son cœur, de toute son âme, de tout son être… Elle aimait Don tout entier…

Stella sentit une soudaine tension traverser le corps du détective et leva son visage vers lui, inquiète.

**Don** _(le visage décomposé) _Quoi ! Depuis quand ? _(soupirant avec soulagement)_ Ok. Merci, Mac.

Puis Flack raccrocha et prit une expression embêtée. Il semblait réfléchir à quelque chose et cela inquiéta Stella. Que se passait-il encore ?

**Stella :** Don ? Un problème ?

**Don **_(grimaçant) _Et bien… Nous sommes sous surveillance…

**Stella :** Comment ça ?

**Don :** Nos chers collègues policiers surveillent l'appartement au cas où Karington aurait l'idée de passer…

**Stella** _(paniquée) _Depuis quand ?

**Don** _(rassurant) _Aujourd'hui, dans l'après-midi, heureusement. Ils ne savent rien pour nous.

**Stella :** Justement, comment va-t'on faire ?

**Don** _(avant de l'embrasser) _J'ai plusieurs idées…


	22. 21:Découverts

**21-Découverts**

Will Sharp redevint William Parrish quand Leo O'Kleine l'appela. Sa découverte était tellement énorme qu'il préférait que l'agent spécial vienne voir les résultats de l'analyse ADN de ses propres yeux. Intrigué, Parrish s'était précipité au bureau fédéral de New York et fonça directement chez O'Kleine. Entrant une nouvelle fois sans cérémonie dans le laboratoire du chef technicien et le faisant encore sursauter, Will eut droit à un regard noir et assassin.

**Will :** Désolé, Leo. Alors, c'est quoi cette incroyable nouvelle ?

**O'Kleine** _(allumant l'écran géant) _Regarde par toi-même.

Will se tourna vers l'écran et fut lui aussi stupéfait par ce qu'il voyait. Il se frotta les yeux, ne croyant pas ce qu'il lisait. Pour avoir une confirmation claire, il se mit à lire le fichier informatique projeté à l'écran tout haut.

**Will :** Donald Flack Junior, 28 ans, lieutenant dans la police criminelle de New York. _(reconnaissant parfaitement Don sur la photo, mais préférant vérifier quand même)_ C'est vraiment un flic ?

**O'Kleine :** Attends, ce n'est pas tout…

Le technicien ajouta un autre fichier au côté de celui de Flack et une nouvelle fois, la mâchoire de Sharp tomba presque au sol. L'agent dut même se tenir au bureau de O'Kleine pour ne pas s'effondrer, sous le choc. Toujours pour se convaincre, il lut ce dernier fichier à voix haute.

**Will :** Stella Bonasera, 38 ans, lieutenant dans la police scientifique de New York. Elle aussi…Tu es sûr de tes résultats ?

**O'Kleine :** Certain. J'ai vérifié deux fois. Tes suspects sont des flics. Des ripoux ?

**Will** _(très bas, grommelant entre ses dents) _Je ne crois pas…

**O'Kleine** _(ne l'ayant pas entendu) _Quoi ?

**Will :** J'en sais rien. Je vais voir. Merci, Leo.

**O'Kleine** _(avec un sourire las) _C'est mon boulot.

Lui souriant à son tour, Sharp quitta le technicien et sortit rapidement du bâtiment fédéral, tout en composant un numéro sur son portable.

**Jack** _(voix off) _Oui ?

**Will :** Jack, c'est Will. On a un problème…


	23. 22:Cauchemar

**22-Cauchemar**

Don et Stella étaient loin de savoir ce qui se tramait derrière eux. Actuellement, c'était la surveillance qui occupait leurs esprits. Ils durent donc faire preuve de ruses pour pouvoir continuer à entretenir tranquillement leur liaison amoureuse. Ils ne pouvaient vraiment plus se passer l'un de l'autre…

Ils commencèrent donc le soir même où ils avaient appris pour la mise sous surveillance de leur appartement. Ainsi, lorsqu'ils partirent se coucher, ils fermèrent les rideaux opaques de la chambre (leur chambre plutôt) et du salon, bouchant ainsi la vue à leurs anges gardiens, plus gênants qu'autre chose. Flack ne remercia jamais assez l'inventeur de ces rideaux, qui empêchaient même la lumière de passer. Ils étaient parfaitement cachés…

Ils ne firent pourtant rien. Les nerfs de Stella avaient été fortement éprouvés par le test de Karington et la jeune femme tombait de sommeil. Mais sa nuit fut peuplée d'horribles cauchemars. Elle se réveillait à chaque fois en pleurs, hurlant de souffrance, et Don la serrait dans ses bras pour la réconforter, lui assurant que tout allait bien. Le jeune détective ne la lâcha pas de la nuit, la serrant contre lui afin de la rassurer par sa seule présence. Et il y réussit, avec amour et patience. Stella finit donc par dormir d'un sommeil réparateur et sans rêve, pelotonnée contre Don et étreinte par ses bras musclés. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant besoin de quelqu'un auparavant…


	24. 23:Le diable au corps

**23-Le diable au corps**

Don se réveilla le premier malgré sa courte nuit. Voyant que Stella dormait toujours, enfin paisiblement, il s'écarta discrètement d'elle et embrassa doucement sa joue. Elle avait encore besoin de repos…

Le jeune détective prit un jogging dans le placard puis se dirigea dans le salon pour défaire un peu son « lit » avant de tirer les rideaux pour laisser les rayons du soleil matinal éclairer la pièce mais aussi pour éviter que leurs protecteurs ne s'inquiètent…Formidable idée qu'a eu Danny de les placer sous surveillance…Soupirant, Flack partit dans la cuisine et prépara un solide petit déjeuner. Avec tout ce qu'avait rejeté Stella la veille, elle aurait vraiment besoin d'un bon repas.

Une fois que tout fut prêt, le jeune homme retourna dans la chambre et réveilla Stella de la plus douce façon qui soit.

**Don** _(chuchotant à son oreille) _Stella…Réveille-toi…Il est 9h30…

La scientifique se mit à remuer et lui tourna le dos, grommelant un peu. Taquin, Don se coucha derrière elle et commença à embrasser son cou et ses épaules tout en la serrant contre lui.

**Don** _(entre deux baisers) _Stella…Debout…Dépêche-toi…Nos gardiens vont se demander pourquoi je mets tant de temps pour te réveiller…

**Stella** _(ouvrant enfin un œil) _Gardiens ? _(se rappelant)_ Ah oui, la surveillance…

Et la jeune femme poussa un énorme soupir contrarié, faisant rire Flack.

**Stella** _(boudeuse) _Ça te fait rire ?

**Don :** Non. Mais je vois que ça te plaît autant qu'à moi…

**Stella **_(ironique) _Qui a eu cette merveilleuse idée ?

**Don** _(posant son menton au creux de son épaule) _Danny…

**Stella** _(avec un sourire sadique) _A notre prochaine enquête, je lui donne les pires corvées qui soient…

« Pauvre Danny » pensa Flack, rieur. Manifestement, il ne fallait vraiment pas contrarié Stella. Surtout dans ce genre de cas…

La scientifique finit par se lever de mauvaise grâce et s'assit au bord du lit. Don allait retourner au salon quand la jeune femme l'agrippa par le bras, attrapa sa nuque et amena son visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser avec passion.

**Stella** _(relâchant enfin Don) _Mon bisou du matin…

**Don :** Je n'oublierai pas…

Le jeune homme repartit dans la cuisine faire chauffer le café et entendit Stella tirer les rideaux de la chambre et se mettre ensuite à table, derrière lui. Il la rejoignit et versa le café dans leurs tasses puis mit deux sucres dans celle de Stella.

**Stella** _(souriant) _Merci. Je vois que tu t'en rappelles…

**Don** _(haussant un sourcil, mutin) _Je serai un petit ami indigne sinon…

**Stella** _(charmeuse) _Et tu es très loin de l'être…

Flack déglutit et maudit une nouvelle fois Danny et Mac. Saloperie de surveillance ! Il ne pouvait même pas toucher Stella ! Et ça le dévorait littéralement de l'intérieur…

Remarquant la soudaine mauvaise humeur de Don, Stella ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Incroyable à quel point ils avaient besoin d'un contact physique tous les deux. Et si…

**Stella :** Ça te dirait de faire une ballade ?

**Don** _(surpris) _Une ballade ?

**Stella :** Oui. Si j'ai bien compris, ils ne surveillent que l'appartement…

**Don** _(acquiesçant) _Heu…Oui, en effet.

**Stella :** Donc, on peut sortir tranquillement tous les deux.

**Don** _(s'illuminant, voyant où elle voulait en venir) _Oui.

**Stella :** Bien. _(taquine)_ Alors, dépêchons-nous…

Flack ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il engloutit littéralement son petit-déjeuner, partit prendre une rapide douche et s'habilla à une vitesse rare. Tout ça en 25 minutes. Stella, amusée et flattée par son empressement, prit tout de même un peu plus de temps mais le rejoignit rapidement. Tous deux quittèrent enfin l'appartement pour leur première journée en amoureux.

**oOo**

Deux évènements marquèrent leur retour, tard dans la soirée. D'abord le premier…

Don et Stella étaient à quelques rues de l'appartement, se tenant amoureusement les mains, quand la scientifique aperçut soudain Mac. Par réflexe, elle poussa brusquement Flack loin d'elle et entendit un fracas étrange presque immédiatement après. Intriguée, la jeune femme se tourna et se mit à rire devant le spectacle qui se présentait sous ses yeux. Elle n'y était vraiment pas allée de main morte ! Notre pauvre détective était étalé dans des sacs poubelles posés sur le trottoir et fusillait Stella du regard, très contrarié.

**Don** _(râlant) _Stella…

Le jeune homme s'interrompit quand il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait bien. Mac… L'expert finit d'ailleurs par le remarquer, surpris.

**Mac** _(haussant les sourcils) _Flack ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

**Don** _(sarcastique) _Je m'amuse. Ça se voit pas ?

Stella ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la mauvaise humeur de son compagnon et l'expression choquée, presque outrée de Mac.

**Don** _(se rattrapant) _Excusez-moi, Mac. Je…J'ai… _(jetant un rapide coup d'œil meurtrier à Stella, toujours hilare, et serrant les dents)_ trébuché.

**Mac** _(l'aidant à se lever, fronçant les sourcils d'un air dubitatif) _Ah…

**Don** _(détournant la conversation) _Mais au fait, que faites-vous là ?

**Mac :** Je venais vous voir.

**Stella** _(intriguée) _Pourquoi ?

**Mac :** L'équipe de surveillance m'a signalé un problème.

**Don** _(inquiet) _Jack a trouvé l'appartement ?

**Mac :** Non. Ce n'est pas ça. C'est au sujet des rideaux.

**Stella :** Les rideaux ?

**Mac :** Oui. Vous les avez fermés hier soir et ils ne pouvaient pas…

**Stella** _(l'interrompant) _Ecoutez, Mac, nous les avons tirés pour dormir, comme à chaque fois. Je n'ai pas besoin de lumière…Et personnellement, me savoir observée dans mon sommeil ne me plaît pas du tout…

**Mac :** C'est pour votre sécurité, vous savez…

**Stella :** Oui, je sais. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour la nuit. Nous sommes tous les deux armés et Flack a le sommeil léger.

Mac la regarda, surpris. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ça ?

**Don** _(ne prenant pas garde à l'expression étonnée de Mac) _Vous n'avez pas à vous tracasser, Mac. Vraiment…

**Mac** _(pas vraiment convaincu) _Ok…

Don et Stella soupirèrent discrètement, soulagés. Ce n'était déjà pas facile la journée, alors si on devait rajouter la nuit…

Mac finit par les laisser rentrer et les salua, leur assurant que les six bombes seraient prêtes à temps. Mais il avait toujours ses doutes et ses questions en tête. Il y avait vraiment anguille sous roche…

**oOo**

Et voici le deuxième…

Arrivés devant l'immeuble, Don et Stella s'étaient lâchés la main et entrèrent tranquillement dans le hall, atteignant ensuite l'ascenseur. Sachant la soirée sage et chaste qui les attendait, Don se jeta presque sauvagement sur Stella, prenant ses douces lèvres avec force et la coinçant entre lui et la paroi froide de l'ascenseur.

**Stella** _(reprenant un peu d'air) _Don…A quoi tu joues ?

**Don** _(d'une voix rauque pleine de désir) _Tu l'as déjà fait dans un ascenseur ?

**Stella** _(émoustillée mais raisonnable) _Il n'y a que sept étages…

**Don** _(commençant à déboutonner le chemisier de la scientifique) _On peut le bloquer…

Ravie par cette idée, Stella déboutonna rapidement la chemise outremer de Don et la fit suffisamment glisser pour découvrir ses épaules qu'elle embrassa avec faim pendant que ses mains audacieuses s'occupaient de son jean. Flack n'était pas en reste : il souleva Stella, toujours collée à la paroi, se cala entre ses longues jambes et glissa sa main fiévreuse dans le dos de son pantalon puis commença à le déboutonner avec impatience.

**Stella** _(haletant) _N'oublies pas…d'arrêter…l'ascenseur…

Embrassant une nouvelle fois Stella avec passion et amour, Don chercha à tâtons le bouton « arrêt » quand il entendit une sonnerie. Une sonnerie caractéristique d'un arrêt à un étage. Et avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir, les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître une vieille dame, Janet Marples, qui s'avérait être leur voisine.

Les deux amants, très gênés, attendirent les cris scandalisés de la femme âgée. Mais c'était mal la connaître…

Miss Marples les fixa de ses yeux gris perçants, les rendant tout penauds, et entra dans l'ascenseur, appuyant ensuite sur le bouton « RDC ».

Don lâcha rapidement Stella et tous deux, rougissant, s'arrangèrent prestement tout en entendant soudain la vieille dame partir dans un monologue manifestement moralisateur.

**Miss Marples :** Vraiment, de mon temps, on savait se tenir. La jeunesse d'aujourd'hui n'a plus de limite. Elle est belle, la nouvelle génération ! _(se tournant vers eux)_ Vous êtes mariés, au moins ?

**Don** _(reboutonnant sa chemise, décontenancé) _Heu…

**Miss Marples :** Vu votre tête, non. _(fixant son attention sur Stella)_ Et vous, vous me semblez plus mûre que ce jeune freluquet. _(Don se mit à sourire, amusé, et était en fait à deux doigts d'éclater de rire)_ Et vous vous laissez aller à ce genre de…d'activités luxurieuses.

**Stella** _(fronçant les sourcils, agacée) _Je ne vois pas en quoi…

**Miss Marples** _(l'interrompant, revenant à son monologue) _On ne respecte plus rien. Qu'il est loin, maintenant, le temps de l'amour courtois.

**Don** _(à moitié sérieux) _Je suis quelqu'un de très courtois. N'est-ce pas, Stella ?

**Stella** _(avec tendresse) _C'est vrai. Et ce genre d'homme est si rare aujourd'hui.

**Miss Marples** _(se tournant une nouvelle fois vers eux, les yeux plissés par le doute) _Vous a-t'il déjà offert au moins une fois des fleurs ?

Le visage de Flack se décomposa. Il avait oublié la plus élémentaire et la plus évidente des choses ! Les fleurs ! Cette vieille bique savait quel point sensible toucher. Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur Stella, craintif. Qu'allait-elle répondre ?

**Stella **_(très sérieuse) _Non. Mais Don m'a offert bien plus que ça…

**Miss Marples** _(haussant les épaules) _Vous êtes une idéaliste. Vous verrez…

La vieille dame arriva enfin à destination et se tourna vers eux encore une fois. Flack lui tournait le dos, la tête posée contre la paroi, se sentant toujours idiot et coupable de ne pas avoir pensé une seule fois à offrir un bouquet même une seule fleur à Stella, tandis que la scientifique observait toujours la vieille dame, intriguée.

**Miss Marples** _(parlant bas, de telle façon que seule Stella puisse l'entendre) _…vous aurez des surprises, maintenant.

Puis elle lui fit un clin d'œil, un immense sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette drôle de petite dame ?

Flack finit par se retourner et enserra Stella entre ses bras, la collant contre lui.

**Don** _(maugréant) _Quelle vieille bigote…

**Stella **_(avec un sourire intrigué) _Je ne crois pas…

**oOo**

Stella avait prévu un programme passionnant et très agréable pour la nuit. Interdisant l'accès de la chambre à Don pendant quelques minutes, la jeune femme prépara la pièce puis s'occupa de sa personne. S'assurant une dernière fois que les rideaux étaient bien fermés et demandant à Flack si c'était le cas pour ceux du salon, elle l'invita enfin à entrer après confirmation.

Le jeune détective était curieux de voir ce que lui avait réservé Stella et quand il ouvrit la porte, il ne fut pas déçu. Mais alors pas déçu du tout.

Quatre lampes tamisées éclairaient doucement la chambre, donnant une ambiance romantique à la petite pièce, mais ce ne fut pas ça qui attira le regard bleu de Don…

Stella était couchée sur le lit, le fixant de ses yeux émeraude d'une façon sensuellement provocante, et portait de la lingerie très fine noire. Don la dévora du regard, ses yeux bleus glissant de sa poitrine à peine couverte par le soutien-gorge en dentelle pour continuer sur ses jambes fuselées, que des bas, tenus par un porte-jarretelles discret, couvraient, et pour enfin finir sur ses pieds, qui portaient des escarpins noirs à talons aiguilles, maintenus à la cheville par une petite lanière de cuir. Nom de…

**Stella** _(haussant un sourcil provocateur, voyant le visage stupéfait de Don) _Tu aimes ?

Déglutissant avec difficulté, Don opina plusieurs fois de la tête, incapable de parler pour le moment. Son Ange s'était transformée en diablesse tentatrice. Trop tentatrice…

**Stella** _(l'invitant à la rejoindre du doigt) _Viens donc, mon Ange, que je te dévergonde…

Ok. Ce n'était pas possible, elle lisait dans ses pensées ! Mais n'était-ce pas le cas de son côté ? Don savait toujours de quoi Stella avait besoin ou ce dont elle avait envie. Leur lien était-il si fort que ça ?

Le jeune détective finit enfin par retrouver l'usage de la parole et grimpa sur le lit.

**Don** _(avec un sourire gourmand et les yeux assombris par le désir) _C'est un nouveau jeu ?

**Stella** _(agrippant le col de sa chemise) _Non. C'est de l'amour. C'est toujours de l'amour…

Puis la scientifique embrassa avec faim le jeune homme, mêlant sensuellement sa langue à la sienne et laissant courir l'une de ses mains le long de son dos avant de revenir saisir son col.

**Don** _(contre ses lèvres, amusé) _Si tu pouvais éviter de me déchirer cette chemise…J'y tiens…

**Stella :** Alors, retire-la…

**Don** _(avant de l'embrasser) _Pas de problème…

**Stella :** Avec le reste…

Obéissant, Flack se déshabilla totalement et s'apprêta à reprendre les lèvres de Stella quand celle-ci le plaqua sous elle, contre le matelas. Elle se pencha doucement vers lui et embrassa tendrement son cou tandis que ses mains guidaient celles du jeune homme vers l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge, qui, d'ailleurs, ne résista pas longtemps aux doigts agiles.

**Stella** _(d'une voix douce, faisant frissonner Don) _Habile de tes mains. Un bon point pour toi…

**Don :** Merci…Mais tu n'as pas encore tout vu…

Le jeune homme se redressa pour s'asseoir, obligeant Stella à se mettre à califourchon sur lui, et l'embrassa langoureusement tout en la serrant contre lui, après lui avoir retiré totalement son soutien-gorge, qui tomba au sol. Les autres sous-vêtements et les chaussures suivirent le même chemin. Mais…

**Don** _(haletant) _Garde…les chaussures…

**Stella** _(riant) _Petit coquin…

La scientifique les remit aux pieds et en profita pour prendre un des petits sachets carrés dont Flack aurait besoin dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. Une fois tous les deux prêts, ils reprirent les baisers ardents et fiévreux avec passion et les caresses audacieuses avec force. Stella finit par se positionner calmement, ne lâchant pas Don des yeux, et le fit entrer doucement en elle, penchant sa tête en arrière tout en poussant un long gémissement et agrippant la nuque du jeune homme des deux mains pour se retenir. Flack tenait la scientifique par les hanches, l'aidant dans sa manœuvre, et penchait lui aussi sa tête en arrière, soupirant le nom de Stella. La jeune femme finit par se serrer contre Don, enfouissant ses mains dans ses doux cheveux noir de jais, et l'embrassa avec amour et tendresse. Le détective répondait à chacun de ses baisers avec passion et ardeur et caressait doucement son dos. Puis ils commencèrent à bouger lentement, dans un rythme doux et harmonieux, voulant profiter de cette étreinte amoureuse au maximum.

Les gémissements s'intensifièrent peu à peu, leurs noms fusèrent de leurs lèvres de plus en plus fort et l'allure du mouvement de leurs hanches s'accentua, augmentant leur plaisir par la même occasion. Ils étaient en parfaite harmonie…Ils n'étaient plus qu'un…

L'orgasme se fit doucement sentir. Don enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de Stella, y étouffant ses gémissements de plus en plus bruyants, tandis que la scientifique se mit à crier son nom, mêlant ses doigts dans les courts cheveux noirs du détective et le serrant un peu plus contre elle. Et lorsqu'ils atteignirent le paroxysme de la jouissance, leurs deux corps brûlants se tendirent et furent secoués par de légers spasmes de plaisir tandis que leurs lèvres laissèrent puissamment échapper leurs noms.

Repus, les deux amants s'enlacèrent tendrement, essayant de reprendre leur souffle, puis finirent par se séparer, le temps de retirer les chaussures pour l'une et le préservatif pour l'autre. Ils se recouchèrent rapidement, épuisés, et se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil, un sourire de pur bonheur aux lèvres.


	25. 24:L'amour secret

**24-L'amour secret**

Le deuxième jour sous surveillance commença comme le premier, sauf qu'ici, Don et Stella se réveillèrent en même temps. Quand la scientifique ouvrit les yeux, elle rencontra le beau regard bleu vif de son jeune et merveilleux amant. Encore une fois, leur étreinte avait été mémorable…

**Stella** _(lascive et rieuse) _Bonjour…Apollon…

**Don** _(haussant un sourcil, amusé) _Apollon ? Que suis-je au final ? Un dieu ou un Ange ?

**Stella** _(se serrant contre lui) _Mon Ange…

**Don** _(avec un sourire tendre) _Et il a perdu ses ailes cette nuit…Une diablesse lui a pris sa vertu…

**Stella** _(riant) _Idiot !

**Don** _(faisant une moue déçue) _Pauvre de moi ! D'abord les compliments et maintenant les insultes…

**Stella** _(avec un sourire carnassier) _Attends un peu, mon pauvre et triste Don…

La jeune femme remonta légèrement pour être au niveau du visage de Flack et prit doucement ses lèvres fermes, avec tendresse et gentillesse. Le détective fit glisser doucement sa main le long du cou délicat de Stella pour la poser ensuite sur sa joue et approfondit un peu plus leur baiser. Il adorait la texture douce et tendre et le goût sucré de ses lèvres…

Au bout d'une minute, Stella finit par rompre le baiser, l'oxygène commençant à manquer, et regarda Don avec amour.

**Stella** _(taquine) _Ça va mieux ?

**Don** _(avec un sourire ravi) _Beaucoup mieux, merci…

Et l'estomac du jeune homme se mit à gargouiller, suivi de près par celui de la scientifique. Les deux amoureux se mirent à rire et finirent par se lever.

**Don **_(passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs) _Bon. Une nouvelle journée commence…Ah ! Au fait…

Rejoignant rapidement Stella, qui se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, Flack l'embrassa alors tendrement avant de prendre quelques affaires dans le placard.

**Don** _(tendrement) _Le bisou du matin…Je l'ai pas oublié…

Stella se mit à rougir inexplicablement et entra enfin dans la salle d'eau. Elle s'observa dans le miroir et remarqua qu'elle avait gardé sa teinte rouge. Elle devrait être habituée, maintenant…Mais Don la faisait vraiment littéralement fondre et tous ses petits mots doux et ses gestes affectueux ne faisaient que la rendre encore plus amoureuse de lui. Don en était-il au même point ?

**oOo**

Le réfrigérateur étant vide, Flack et Stella partirent faire quelques courses, échappant par la même occasion à la vigilance de leurs gardiens. Don ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la scientifique et la dévorait littéralement du regard. Elle portait un joli débardeur bleu cyan, un jean moulant, s'évasant à mi-mollet, et des escarpins noirs à hauts talons. Une tenue plutôt simple mais qui avait pourtant un effet dévastateur chez Flack. Il la trouvait si belle, si magnifique, si désirable…Une vraie déesse ! Et le détective avait beau fouillé dans sa mémoire, aucune femme ne lui avait jamais fait ressentir ça. Stella était la seule. Elle était unique…

La jeune femme disparut soudain de son champ de vision puis surgit peu après dans son dos, l'embrassant dans le cou, obligée de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds malgré ses talons pour y arriver.

**Stella** _(un large sourire aux lèvres presque enfantin) _Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé…

Don regarda ce que tenait Stella et fronça les sourcils. Un pendentif ?

**Stella :** C'est un pendentif des secrets…

**Don :** Et ?

**Stella** _(lui montrant) _Il y a deux couches. On peut graver le nom de son amour secret sur la sous-couche. Sur le mien, je mettrai Don et… _(voyant l'expression amusée de Don, contrariée)_ Quoi ?

**Don :** Je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça…Si fleur bleue…

**Stella :** Je ne le suis pas d'habitude…Mais avec toi, c'est…différent. Je dirais même u…

**Don** _(la dévisageant avec intensité) _Unique ?

**Stella** _(souriant tendrement, s'empourprant) _Oui. Je sais, ça fait un peu ga…

Et Flack l'interrompit par un baiser. Un baiser fort, passionné, amoureux. Un baiser dans lequel le détective voulait faire passer tous ses sentiments pour Stella. Et la scientifique sembla le comprendre en y répondant avec ardeur. Ils finirent par s'écarter et se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient le point de mire des clients présents dans le magasin. Rougissant, ils finirent par changer de rayon. Bonjour la discrétion…

**Stella** _(revenant au pendentif) _Est-ce que j'en prends un deuxième ?

**Don** _(embrassant sa joue) _Oui…

**Stella** _(joyeusement, courant vers le bijoutier) _Attends-moi là !

La voyant si heureuse, Flack ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ces pendentifs allaient être les preuves tangibles de leur lien amoureux profond. C'était la première fois…

Stella arriva devant le bijoutier, Arthur Liebe, avec un immense sourire aux lèvres et lui tendit les pendentifs.

**Arthur **_(étonné) _Des pendentifs des secrets ? Ça faisait longtemps que j'en avais plus eu entre les mains. Le romantisme se perd de nos jours…

**Stella :** Je sais. _(rêveuse)_ Mais je le redécouvre actuellement…

**Arthur** _(souriant) _Tant mieux, tant mieux. Ça met un peu de baume sur ce pauvre monde…Alors, je mets quels noms, Miss ?

**Stella :** Don et Stella.

**Arthur** _(commençant à graver) _Un mariage en vue ?

**Stella :** C'est un peu tôt…

**Arthur :** Oh, désolé. Fiançailles alors ?

**Stella** _(de plus en plus gênée) _Nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis quelques jours…Bien que j'ai l'impression que c'est depuis toujours…

**Arthur :** Qu'en est-il pour votre petit ami ?

**Stella :** Je ne suis pas sure…Je sais qu'il m'aime mais…

**Arthur** _(levant la tête) _Il est là ?

**Stella** _(intriguée) _Heu…Oui.

**Arthur :** Où ?

**Stella** _(lui montrant discrètement du doigt) _Là-bas.

Liebe observa alors discrètement le jeune détective, qui n'avait toujours pas quitté Stella des yeux. Il semblait que tout le décor autour d'elle avait disparu. Il n'y avait qu'elle… Juste elle…

Arthur se mit à sourire et continua sa gravure, tout en cherchant quelque chose dans un tiroir.

**Arthur** _(lui tendant une carte) _Voici ma carte. Je pense que vous en aurez besoin dans un avenir proche. Votre jeune ami me semble des plus amoureux. J'ai rarement vu ça…Et c'est bien dommage…

**Stella** _(prenant la carte en rougissant) _Merci… _(voyant qu'il avait presque fini)_ Heu… Pourriez-vous graver une paire d'ailes sur la couche supérieure de mon pendentif ?

**Arthur :** Des ailes ?

**Stella** _(avec un sourire amoureux) _Oui. Des ailes d'ange…

**Don** _(semblant arrivé de nulle part) _Et pour moi, un cœur en feu…

**Arthur** _(souriant) _Bien sûr. Ça va me prendre un peu plus de temps…Choisissez des chaînettes en attendant…

Ecoutant le conseil du bijoutier, Don et Stella partirent à la recherche de fines chaînes argentées. Une question brûlait les lèvres de la scientifique et celle-ci finit par se lancer.

**Stella :** Un cœur en feu ?

**Don** _(n'osant pas la regarder de peur de rougir) _Tu…Tu me consumes. Ton amour me consume de l'intérieur. J'ai l'impression d'être vraiment vivant depuis que je suis avec toi. C'est…Je t'aime, Stella, et j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu m'as donné ton cœur…comme je t'ai donné le mien…C'est peut-être idiot, ou rapide, ou tout ce que tu veux mais c'est ce que je ressens…Et c'est la première fois…

Stella sentit des larmes de bonheur perler doucement sur ses joues face à cette déclaration un peu maladroite.

Don était devenu rouge pivoine. Il avait l'impression que de la vapeur lui sortait par tous les pores de la peau. Qu'allait penser Stella de lui maintenant ?

Sans s'occuper des gens autour d'eux, Stella se jeta dans les bras de Flack, déséquilibré mais se retenant de justesse sur un présentoir, et l'étreignit avec force et amour.

**Stella** _(sanglotant) _Merci…

**Don** _(souriant avec tendresse) _Non, merci à toi…

Arthur Liebe avait fini son travail mais n'osa pas les déranger. Pas tout de suite…Ce moment était important pour ces deux amoureux…

**oOo**

Stella arborait fièrement son nouveau pendentif tout le long du chemin jusqu'à leur appartement provisoire. Don souriait face à ce comportement inattendu de la part de la scientifique mais ne dit rien : il avait peut-être l'air aussi béat qu'elle…Lui aussi avait son pendentif des secrets au cou…

Arrivés devant la porte de l'appartement, Flack déposa les paquets contenant leurs courses et se mit à embrasser Stella, la plaquant doucement contre la porte. Il avait besoin de sentir les douces lèvres de la scientifique avant de rentrer, car il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus s'y abreuver une fois dans l'appartement.

Stella dut le comprendre car Don la sentit nouer ses bras autour de son cou et répondre à ses baisers avec ferveur. Il sentit aussi son corps élancé se pressait contre le sien, cherchant sa chaleur. Sentant le désir monter, Flack glissa ses mains sous le débardeur de la scientifique et celles-ci atteignirent sa poitrine menue, commençant à la masser et la caresser tendrement. Stella se mit à gémir contre ses lèvres et fit lentement descendre l'une de ses mains pour la poser sur les fesses fermes du détective tandis qu'une de ses cuisses remonta sensuellement le long de sa jambe. Don posa une main sous la cuisse taquine pour la maintenir et se pressa un peu plus contre Stella. Quand…

**Miss Marples** _(sortant la tête de son appartement) _Encore ! Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça chez vous ? _(retournant chez elle)_ Ha, les jeunes…et l'Amour !

Don et Stella avaient prêté peu d'attention à l'intervention de la vieille dame et reprirent leurs assauts amoureux jusqu'à ce que Janet Marples revienne à la charge.

**Miss Marples :** Justement, tant que je vous tiens. Je vous prierai de vous tenir tranquilles cette nuit. Ou j'appellerai la police pour tapage nocturne. _(plus bas)_ Je veux bien être conciliante, mais j'aimerai pouvoir dormir un peu…

Puis la vieille dame retourna une nouvelle fois chez elle, laissant un Don et une Stella très rouges.

**Don **_(stupéfait) _Elle a vraiment dit ce que j'ai cru entendre ?

**Stella **_(roulant des yeux) _Heu…Oui…

**Don **_(avec un sourire pincé) _Merci.

Le reste de la soirée se termina tranquillement. Une fois les rideaux tirés, Flack rejoignit Stella dans la chambre. Il lui fit l'amour comme si c'était la dernière fois. Le jour du casse arrivait et un étrange mauvais pressentiment avait envahi le détective…


	26. 25:Pris au piège

**25-Pris au piège**

Karington avait donné rendez-vous à Flack et Stella à 14 heures sur les docks Nord afin de donner à chacun leurs instructions. Les deux policiers étaient arrivés les premiers et attendaient tranquillement leurs futurs ex-équipiers. Mais le jeune détective avait toujours ce pressentiment qui le tenaillait…

Stella s'était lovée contre Don pour puiser un peu d'énergie et de force. Il était devenu son carburant, sa source de vie…Elle sentit la main du jeune homme caresser doucement ses cheveux bouclés dans un geste rassurant.

**Don :** La fin est proche…

Stella leva les yeux vers lui, souriante, et vit avec étonnement une expression presque déçue sur son visage. Pourquoi ?

**Stella** _(intriguée) _Don ? Qu'y-a-t'il ?

**Don** _(avec un petit sourire gêné) _Et bien… Ça va me manquer tout ça…

**Stella** _(haussant un sourcil) _La vie de criminel ?

**Don** _(riant) _Non. La vie…avec toi. Je vais me sentir seul une fois rentré chez moi…

**Stella** _(énigmatique) _Pas obligatoirement…

**Don** _(la dévisageant, intrigué) _Quoi ?

Stella ne put expliquer le fond de sa pensé car Jack, Sam et Will arrivèrent enfin. Les trois hommes sortirent de leurs voitures et rejoignirent les deux amoureux. Flack fronça les sourcils à leur arrivée. Quelque chose clochait…

**Jack** _(souriant) _Bonjour… _(levant soudain une arme, imité par Will et Sam)_ Donald Flack Jr.

Stella et Don avaient eux aussi dégainé leurs pistolets par réflexe et se figèrent en entendant Karington prononcer le nom de Don. Il était découvert !

**Don** _(sur le ton de la plaisanterie) _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Jack ?

**Jack **_(avec un sourire mauvais) _Mais la pure vérité…Tu es un flic ! Comme ta copine, d'ailleurs. N'est-ce pas, Miss Stella Bonasera…

**Don** _(jouant l'exaspéré) _Jack, tu es ridicule. Ta paranoïa te fait dé…

**Will** _(avec satisfaction) _Oh, mais ce n'est pas sa paranoïa qui parle…Vos ADN l'ont fait à votre place… _(moqueur)_ Ne jamais s'envoyer en l'air dans un lieu public…On ne vous l'apprends pas dans la police ?

**Don** _(comprenant, médusé) _La capote…

**Will** _(joyeusement) _Et oui ! Quelle erreur ! Ta prudence a causé ta perte. Ironique, non ?

**Stella :** Une minute ! Les fichiers ADN de la police ne sont pas accessibles aux labos publics, aux dernières nouvelles. Si c'est un moyen de…

**Will** _(l'interrompant) _Quand on travaille au F.B.I, si…

**Sam** _(surpris) _Le F.B.I ? Mais…

**Jack** _(avec autorité) _T'occupes, Sam ! Va chercher les bombes et fais-les vérifier par Tommy !

Stella grimaça intérieurement. S'ils avaient trouvé un autre expert, ils verraient immédiatement que Mac et l'équipe de déminage avait trafiqué le système de minuterie.

**Jack** _(soupirant) _Vraiment…J'aurais dû y penser…La police…Les fédéraux s'étaient déjà cassés les dents tellement de fois en essayant d'infiltrer mon groupe…

**Don :** On comprend mieux pourquoi…Avec un agent ripoux dans vos rangs.

**Jack :** N'est-ce pas ? _(d'un air pensif)_ Il va vraiment falloir que je m'en trouve un chez les poulets…

Ecoutant vaguement Karington, Stella voyait Sam défiler avec les bombes puis partir enfin en direction de sa voiture pour en sortir sans douceur un petit homme tremblant comme de la gélatine.

**Jack** _(s'adressant au petit homme) _Bon, Tommy, vérifie-moi ça en vitesse ! Et j'effacerai toute ta dette…

**Tommy** _(tremblant) _Oui. Oui. Merci, Jack.

Pendant que Tommy vérifiait chaque bombe, Will fit mettre Don et Stella à genoux et récupéra leurs armes et leurs téléphones portables. Jack s'approcha ensuite de la scientifique et balada son pistolet le long de son corps, la déshabillant du regard tout en se léchant les lèvres perversement.

**Jack :** Je me demande si je pourrais pas m'amuser avec toi, ma jolie poupée…Tu me sembles aimer ça…

**Stella**_ (avec défi) _Pas avec toi, en tout cas…

Et la scientifique lui cracha au visage. La réaction de Jack ne se fit pas attendre : il gifla violemment la jeune femme qui releva la tête, continuant à le défier de ses yeux émeraudes.

Don voulut s'interposer mais Will le maintenait fermement par l'épaule.

**Don :** Stella !

**Jack** _(s'essuyant du revers de la main) _Et courageuse avec ça…

**Don** _(la voix pleine de fureur) _Tu ne la toucheras pas…

**Jack** _(haussant les sourcils) _Et qui va m'en empêcher ? Toi, peut-être ?

**Don** _(menaçant) _Tu n'as pas idée de quoi je pourrais être capable…

**Jack :** J'aimerais vraiment voir ça…

Et Karington saisit violemment Stella par les cheveux, l'obligeant à se lever, et la traîna jusqu'à sa voiture.

**Don** _(prêt à se lever) _Stella !

**Will** _(pointant son arme sur Flack, le maintenant fermement) _T.T.T.T. Pas de folie, Don…

Flack fulminait littéralement. S'il croyait vraiment qu'il allait le laisser faire… Agissant à la vitesse de l'éclair et profitant de l'inattention de Sam, Don réussit à désarmer Will et le sonna. Il récupéra ensuite son portable et une arme et courut en direction de la voiture de Jack. Vite. Plus vite…

Stella était entrain de se débattre comme une lionne, accentuant la colère de Karington, et réussit à lui donner un violent coup de pied bien placé, le faisant se plier de douleur. Mais l'homme lui bloquait toujours la sortie. La jeune femme se retourna pour atteindre la poignée de l'autre porte, quand elle sentit deux mains l'agripper. Stella retourna un nouveau coup de pied à son assaillant et entendit un cri de douleur. Mais la voix ne lui était pas inconnue…

**Don** _(se tenant la mâchoire) _Stella ! C'est moi !_(lui tendant la main)_ Viens vite !

Stella se jeta dans les bras de Flack et sentit qu'il lui glissait quelque chose dans le pantalon. Elle le regarda, intriguée, mais le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de lui expliquer quoique ce soit. Il s'effondra soudain à ses pieds, inconscient.

**Stella :** Don !

**Sam** _(un stun-gun dans une main et un pistolet dans l'autre) _On se calme ! _(voyant Jack se relever, le nez en sang)_ Ça va, Jack ?

**Jack :** Ouais, ouais. Où est Will ?

**Will** _(les rejoignant) _Je suis là.

**Jack** _(d'une voix mauvaise) _Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire…

**Will** _(regardant Stella qui serrait Don contre elle, protectrice, avec colère) _Oh oui !

**Jack :** Bien. _(à Sam)_ Et les bombes ?

**Sam :** Tommy les arrange. Elles avaient été trafiquées.

**Jack :** Bien. Qu'il se grouille. Nous en avons besoin pour 16 heures.

**Stella** _(surprise) _16 heures ?

**Jack** _(avec un grand sourire) _Vous ne m'avez pas cru assez naïf pour vous dire l'heure exacte du braquage ? Trop de doutes planaient à votre sujet…Vos potes vont arriver une heure trop tard… _(à Will)_ Allez, embarque-les moi…Et n'attends pas…

**Will :** Bien.

Et Stella sentit un choc électrique avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

**oOo**

Quand Flack se réveilla, il vit Stella couchée à ses côtés, inconsciente, et se précipita immédiatement vers elle pour vérifier son pouls. Vivante. Elle était vivante. Le détective s'attarda enfin sur le décor qui l'entourait et fronça les sourcils. Une maison ? Non, c'était plus grand… Un manoir… Abandonné.

Soudain une déflagration se fit entendre et Flack vit avec horreur les murs se fissurer. Le manoir s'écroulait ! Et sans réfléchir, Don se jeta sur Stella…

**oOo**

Will vit le vieux manoir s'effondrer comme un château de cartes avec satisfaction.

**Will :** Bien. Une bonne chose de faite. Maintenant, la suite…


	27. 26:Inquiétude

**26-Inquiétude**

Mac regarda sa montre une nouvelle fois, inquiet et nerveux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquaient ? Flack aurait dû l'appeler depuis trois bons quarts d'heure pour lui confirmer la banque ciblée par Karington ainsi que l'heure du casse.

Voyant l'inquiétude grandissante de son supérieur, Danny finit par lui poser une main sur l'épaule, interrogateur.

**Danny :** Mac ? Qu'y-a-t'il ?

**Mac :** Il aurait dû appeler depuis longtemps…

**Danny** _(inquiet à son tour) _Don n'a toujours pas…Ils ne seraient pas…

**Mac** _(frustré) _Je n'en sais rien, Danny. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Flack devait m'appeler à 14h15. Ou au moins me laisser un message…

**Danny** _(optimiste) _Ça ne veut rien dire…Peut-être que la rencontre est un peu plus longue que prévue…Ou qu'il attend d'être seul, pour ne pas se faire repérer…

**Mac :** Je n'en ai pas l'impression. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…Danny, partez avec Hawkes à l'appartement de Flack…

**Danny :** Mais l'équipe de surveillance n'a rien…

**Mac** _(ignorant l'interruption) _Voyez s'il y a un détail qui pourrait nous permettre de savoir s'ils ont été découverts ou l'endroit où ils pourraient se trouver. _(voyant l'hésitation de Danny)_ Tout de suite !

Danny s'exécuta. Il prit quelques agents avec lui et interpella Sheldon au passage avant de se précipiter vers sa voiture. Mac n'était pas homme à s'inquiéter pour rien…

Lindsay arriva quelques instants après dans le bureau de Mac, un air soucieux et pensif sur le visage.

**Mac :** Oui, Lindsay ?

**Lindsay :** Il y a eu une anomalie dans nos fichiers informatiques, il y a trois jours.

**Mac** _(haussant un sourcil) _Une anomalie ? En quoi cela concerne-t'il notre enquête actuelle ?

**Lindsay :** J'y viens. Deux fiches d'identité ont été consultées…pour une analyse ADN…

**Mac** _(intrigué) _Et ?

**Lindsay :** C'étaient les fiches de Flack et Stella…Et c'est le F.B.I qui a procédé à cette vérification. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une coïncidence…

**Mac** _(entre ses dents, vraiment inquiet) _Moi non plus…


	28. 27:Evidence

**27-Evidence**

Hawkes et Danny arrivèrent enfin devant l'appartement que partageaient Flack et Stella et remarquèrent immédiatement un sac de sport posé devant la porte. Danny l'ouvrit délicatement et reconnut avec effroi l'une des bombes fabriquées par Mac et l'équipe de déminage.

**Danny** _(prenant son portable en même temps, avec une voix autoritaire) _Hawkes ! Fais évacuer l'immeuble ! Il y a une bombe et elle va sauter dans 40 minutes ! Dis aux agents de s'occuper des autres étages !

**Sheldon** _(tirant le signal d'alarme d'incendie et frappant à chaque porte) _Police de New York ! Il faut évacuer l'immeuble ! Dépêchez-vous ! Police de New York !

**Danny** _(composant un numéro puis parlant à son interlocuteur d'une voix paniquée mais claire) _Allo, Mac ! On a une de vos bombes ici. Et elle fonctionne ! Il va falloir me guider pour la désamorcer !

**Mac** _(voix off) _Décrivez-la moi ! Je dois vérifier s'ils n'ont pas modifié le système de détonation.

Pendant que Danny s'exécutait, parlant vite mais clairement, Sheldon continuait l'évacuation et arriva face à l'appartement de Janet Marples.

**Sheldon :** Police ! Ouvrez ! Vous devez quitter l'immeuble !

**Miss Marples** _(ouvrant la porte, intriguée) _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Sheldon :** Il y a une bombe dans l'immeuble, madame. Dépêchez-vous.

**Miss Marples** _(inquiète) _Vous avez averti les p'tits amoureux ?

**Sheldon :** Les amoureux ?

**Miss Marples** _(lui indiquant l'appartement de Flack) _Mes jeunes voisins…

**Sheldon** _(souriant) _Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne sont pas là. Allons, venez madame.

**Miss Marples :** Vous êtes sûr ? Vous avez vérifié l'ascenseur ?

**Sheldon :** Il n'y a personne dans l'ascenseur. Je vous en prie, dépêchez-vous.

Rassurée, la petite vieille dame fut prise en charge par un jeune agent alors que Sheldon rejoignait Danny.

**Danny** _(lui tendant son portable et mettant ses gants de latex) _Les amoureux ?

**Sheldon** _(amusé) _Vu son âge, c'est ce qu'elle a dû conclure en voyant Flack et Stella habiter le même appart'… _(fronçant les sourcils)_ Quoiqu'il y a cette histoire d'ascenseur qui me turlupine…

**Danny** _(attendant que tous soient partis) _Comment ça ?

**Sheldon :** Elle m'a demandé de vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas dans l'ascenseur. Mais j'ai senti comme un sous-entendu…

**Danny :** Elle était inquiète, c'est tout. _(montrant le téléphone)_ Bon, Mac est au bout du fil. Il va te donner toutes les instructions pour que je désamorce cette chose. Prêt ?

**Sheldon** _(opinant de la tête) _Prêt.

Et les deux jeunes experts commencèrent leur travail délicat.


	29. 28:Prisonniers

**28-Prisonniers**

Stella finit par reprendre doucement conscience et se mit soudain à tousser. Qu'est-ce que… ? Ouvrant lentement les yeux, la scientifique vit que des gravats l'entouraient et que de la poussière de ciment voletait un peu partout. Où était-elle ?

Sentant que quelque chose l'entourait, la jeune femme tourna la tête et croisa les yeux bleus de Don, penché au-dessus d'elle, avec une expression de douleur sur le visage que le détective essayait de cacher…vainement.

**Don** _(serrant les dents, soulagé) _Tu es enfin réveillée…

**Stella :** Où sommes-nous ?

**Don :** Dans un vieux manoir et…

Stella sentit quelque chose de chaud goutter sur elle. Elle se détacha du beau regard bleu de Flack pour voir d'où provenait le liquide…Oh non…

**Stella** _(avec effroi) _Don ! Tu…Tu es…

**Don :** Je sais…

Une épaisse tige de ferraille traversait l'épaule du jeune détective de part en part. La blessure suintait doucement, le sang coulant le long de la tige pour atterrir enfin sur Stella. La scientifique vit avec plus de clarté leur situation : ils étaient ensevelis sous des kilos de gravats et Don l'avait protégée avec son corps et continuait de le faire d'ailleurs.

**Stella** _(les larmes commençant à couler) _Don…

**Don** _(souriant malgré la douleur) _Ne pleure pas, Stella…S'il te plaît…Prends le portable que j'ai planqué sur toi et appelle Mac.

**Stella :** Oui. Oui. Tout de suite.

La scientifique extirpa le téléphone de sa cachette incongrue et composa le numéro de Mac. L'expert répondit immédiatement.

**Mac** _(voix off) _Taylor.

**Stella :** Mac, c'est Stella. Nous avons été…

**Mac** _(voix off) _Découverts. Je sais. Une des bombes a été placée devant la porte de l'appartement. Savez-vous où sont les cinq autres ?

**Stella :** Non. Et le braquage ne doit pas se dérouler à 17 heures mais à 16 heures !

**Don** _(surpris)_ **et Mac** _(voix off) _Quoi !

**Stella :** Ils ont eu des doutes sur nous depuis le début. En plus, ils ont un agent du F.B.I ripoux parmi eux.

**Mac** _(voix off) _D'où la consultation de vos fichiers ADN…Connaissez-vous le nom de cet agent ?

**Stella :** Non. Will Sharp est le seul nom qu'on lui connaisse. Mac, écoutez…

**Mac** _(voix off) _Où êtes-vous ?

**Stella :** Dans un manoir…

**Don :** Il a été démoli. Qu'il vérifie… _(grimaçant de souffrance) _les manoirs qui devaient être détruits aujourd'hui…

**Stella :** Mac…Nous sommes dans un manoir ou plutôt dans ses ruines. Don me dit que vous… _(entendant des grésillements)_ Mac ?

**Mac** _(voix off- faiblement) _Stella ? Stel…Qu'est…pass… ?

**Stella** _(paniquée) _Mac ! Mac !

La jeune femme entendit alors un bip caractéristique et vérifia l'écran du portable.

**Stella :** Plus de batterie…

**Don** _(souriant, essayant de faire de l'humour) _C'est vraiment pas notre jour…

**Stella :** Espérons que Mac puisse nous trouver…

**Don :** C'est un malin. Il y arrivera.

Soudain, Flack se rapprocha brusquement de Stella puis il se redressa avec difficulté. Les gravats commençaient à se faire lourds…

**Stella** _(inquiète) _Don ! Arrête ! Tu…

**Don **_(la fixant intensément de ses yeux bleus) _Crois-tu vraiment que je vais lâcher l'affaire ? Ça serait mal me connaître…

**Stella :** Dis-moi où tu as mal…

**Don** _(avec un sourire comique) _A l'épaule gauche.

**Stella** _(d'un ton sérieux) _Don…

**Don :** Je dois avoir quelques côtes fêlées…Et je crois que la tige m'a cassé la clavicule.

Stella ouvrit grand ses yeux émeraude, inquiète et admirative à la fois. Comment arrivait-il à tenir ? La scientifique porta sa main au niveau de l'épaule de Flack et tâta délicatement autour de la tige de métal, faisant grimacer Don.

**Don :** Tu ne pourras pas…la retirer…

**Stella :** Pourquoi ?

**Don :** Il y a un bloc de béton à son extrémité… _(plaisantant)_ Comme si j'avais pas assez de poids sur le dos…

**Stella** _(tristement) _Don…

**Don :** Ecoute, Stella. Je vais tenir…jusqu'au bout. Je ne te laisserais pas mourir…

**Stella :** Et nous ne mourrons pas…

Stella se redressa suffisamment pour pouvoir embrasser tendrement le détective et celui-ci puisa dans son baiser toute sa force et tout son amour. Oui, ils ne mourraient pas. Pas aujourd'hui…


	30. 29:Recherches

**29-Recherches**

Grâce aux précédentes indications de Flack, la police avait averti les écoles, hôpitaux et centres commerciaux de les prévenir au moindre paquet suspect. Et heureusement, toutes les bombes furent trouvées.

Après le coup de fil de Stella, Mac prépara une équipe pour accueillir Karington et sa bande. A 16 heures tapantes, ils débarquèrent et furent arrêtés rapidement. Pourtant, Jack arborait un sourire machiavélique en fixant Mac dans un air de défi.

**Jack :** Ils sont morts. De toute façon, vous ne les trouverez pas…

Et l'homme se tira une balle dans la tête devant l'expert, médusé. Personne n'avait prévu cette réaction insensée…Se reprenant, Mac remarqua soudain une chose. Il en manquait un…Will Sharp…

Mac se dirigea vers Sam, connu pour être le bras droit de Karington, et le plaqua violemment contre une voiture de police, l'agrippant par le col.

**Mac :** Où sont-ils ?

**Sam :** J'en sais rien.

**Mac** _(énervé) _Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi ! Où sont-ils ?

**Sam :** J'en sais rien ! C'est Will qui les a embarqués !

**Mac **_(le secouant) _Où est Sharp, alors ?

**Sam **_(plaintivement) _J'en sais rien non plus. Il participe jamais au coup ! Je viens d'apprendre qu'il travaille pour le F.B.I. Vérifiez là-bas !

**Mac **_(le relâchant brusquement)_ Vous allez d'abord nous faire un portrait-robot…

Sam acquiesça et suivit un des agents docilement. Mac priait pour que Flack et Stella soient encore en vie…

**oOo**

**Lindsay** _(passant une main dans ses cheveux) _Un manoir en ruine…C'est flou comme description…

**Danny** _(souriant avec optimisme) _Pas tant que ça…Il y en a peu à New York.

**Lindsay :** Ça en fait tout de même beaucoup…

**Danny** _(sombrement) _C'est tout ce qu'on a pour le moment…

Danny fit donc une recherche informatique sur tous les manoirs en ruine de New York et se retrouva avec une liste d'une cinquantaine de demeures correspondant à ces critères. Le jeune expert soupira, sentant le désespoir l'envahir…Ils n'arriveraient pas à les trouver à temps…

Soudain, son portable se mit à sonner et Danny répondit immédiatement.

**Danny :** Messer.

**Mac** _(voix off) _Danny, ici Mac. J'ai peut-être une piste.

**Danny** _(intéressé) _Laquelle ?

**Mac** _(voix off) _Karington avait l'air certain que Flack et Stella étaient déjà morts…

**Danny :** Oui…Et ?

**Mac** _(voix off) _Cherchez dans les bâtiments qui devaient être démolis aujourd'hui. Je ne vois que ça…

**Danny :** Patientez une seconde. _(attendant le résultat de cette nouvelle recherche)_ Ça y est ! Trois manoirs devaient être détruits aujourd'hui ! Deux cet après-midi.

**Mac** _(voix off) _Allez-y ! Moi, je dois m'occuper de Sharp…

**Danny :** Bien. Je vous rappelle dès qu'on les trouve…

**Mac** _(voix off) _Merci, Danny.

Le jeune expert raccrocha et fit un sourire rassurant à sa jeune collègue, curieuse.

**Danny :** Montana, appelle Sheldon. On va faire un tour…


	31. 30:Résistance

**30-Résistance**

Flack avait légèrement cédé sous le poids des gravats et autres plaques de ciment mais le détective tenait toujours bon. Il ne comptait pas laisser mourir Stella. Malgré l'espace plus que restreint, la scientifique avait réussi à déchirer l'une de ses manches pour s'en servir comme bandage provisoire pour l'épaule de Don, empêchant le sang de continuer à trop couler.

Le jeune détective ne lâchait pas Stella du regard, l'admirant pour essayer d'oublier la souffrance : ses beaux yeux d'émeraude, ses magnifiques cheveux si bouclés, son si beau visage et ses lèvres…Ses lèvres douces et roses qu'il adorait embrasser, dévorer, savourer. La jeune femme était son point d'ancrage, son port d'attache, sa raison de vivre et de tenir malgré la douleur qui irradiait de son épaule et de ses côtes. Mais la voir si inquiète pour lui lui brisait le cœur. Il fallait qu'elle garde espoir…

**Don :** Tout va bien, Stella. Je tiens bon, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne lâcherais pas. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas…

**Stella** _(les larmes coulant silencieusement) _Don…

**Don** _(rassurant) _Souris-moi…ma belle et jolie Stella…Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer…

Stella sourit alors tristement et put voir le jeune homme lui sourire à son tour, ravi. Mais ses forces cédèrent encore un peu et Don s'appuya sur ses coudes pour continuer à supporter le poids des débris. Et cette maudite tige de ferraille fichée dans son épaule ne l'aidait pas vraiment…Mais il devait tenir…Pour Stella…

**Stella** _(vraiment de plus en plus inquiète) _Don…Ta résistance a des limites…Tu ne vas pas…

**Don** _(avec véhémence) _J'y arriverai, Stella ! N'en doutes pas…Je refuse que ça se finisse comme ça !

**Stella** _(caressant sa joue) _Ça ne finira pas comme ça…

Puis la scientifique se redressa une nouvelle fois pour l'embrasser avec amour et décida de continuer, encore et encore, sentant que Don en avait vraiment besoin. Si on ne les trouvait pas à temps, au moins, ils mourraient ensemble…


	32. 31:Déconvenue

**31-Déconvenue**

Le portrait-robot à la main, Mac déboula comme une tornade dans le bâtiment fédéral de New York et fonça tout droit chez le directeur, James Rockwell. L'expert entra dans son bureau sans cérémonie, le faisant sursauter sur sa chaise, et lui plaça le portrait sous le nez, fixant son regard vert implacable sur lui.

**Mac :** Je veux le nom de cet agent !

**Rockwell** _(avec colère) _Comment osez-vous ? Vous n'avez pas…

**Mac :** Lieutenant Taylor, police de New York ! Et j'ai une commission rogatoire pour l'obtention de cette info. Dites-moi qui est cet homme !

**Rockwell **_(observant enfin la photo, toujours furieux de cette intrusion) _Parrish. William Parrish. Il a été muté ici il y a peu. Que lui voulez-vous ?

**Mac :** Il est suspecté de nombreux crimes : attentats à la bombe, meurtres, tentatives de meurtres, espionnage, corruption, enlèvement, agression sur agents…Et la liste est encore longue.

**Rockwell :** Impossible. Si cet homme était un ripou, nous…

**Mac :** Il travaille pour Jack Karington ! Pourquoi croyez-vous avoir eu tant de problèmes pour arrêter cet homme ? Il avait un espion ici ! Parrish !

**Rockwell** _(balbutiant) _Je…

**Mac :** Deux de mes officiers sont portés disparus ! Seul lui sait où ils se trouvent !

Rockwell s'immobilisa quelques instants, très pâle, s'appuyant sur son bureau comme si tout le poids du monde venait de lui tomber sur les épaules. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis appuya sur le bouton de son intercom.

**Rockwell :** Linda, convoquez Parrish dans mon bureau.

**Linda** _(voix off) _Oui, monsieur.

**Rockwell** _(revenant à Mac) _Voilà. Il va arriver et vous pourrez l'arrêter, Taylor. Mais si j'apprends que vous avez fait erreur en soupçonnant un de mes agents…

**Mac** _(avec un sourire dur et confiant) _Il n'y a aucune erreur…


	33. 32:Trouvés

**32-Trouvés**

Flack était maintenant pressé contre Stella. Ses forces s'épuisaient et le jeune détective avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter ce poids sur ses épaules. De plus, il avait l'impression qu'une de ses côtes fêlées étaient maintenant cassées et sa respiration s'était faite de plus en plus difficile. Mais il y avait Stella…Don ne voulait pas la perdre et cette volonté inébranlable lui donnait la force de tenir…Encore…

**Stella** _(caressant sa joue et ses cheveux noirs) _Don…Arrête…Tu n'en peux plus…

**Don** _(souriant malgré la souffrance, se voulant rassurant et déterminé) _Tu dois suffisamment me connaître pour savoir que je ne changerai pas d'avis…Je ne lâcherai pas prise…

**Stella** _(s'énervant) _Ne sois pas si têtu ! Tu…

**Don** _(avec véhémence) _Je t'aime trop pour te laisser mourir, Stella ! Je…

**Stella** _(dans le même ton) _Et moi, je t'aime trop pour que tu te sacrifies pour moi ! Don, tu te vides lentement de ton sang et tes forces s'amenuisent…Tu es un être humain, pas un super héros !

**Don :** C'est juste. _(souriant avec tendresse)_ Je suis ton Ange. Et je te protégerai jusqu'au bout…

**Stella** _(caressant sa joue, les yeux pleins de larmes) _Don…S'il te plaît…

Le détective baissa doucement son visage pour embrasser amoureusement Stella puis déposa de petits baisers sur ses joues humides.

**Don :** Nous allons nous en sortir, Stella…Je te le promets…

Et le jeune homme reprit encore une fois ses douces lèvres pour l'empêcher de protester. Stella devait garder espoir…

**oOo**

Danny et Lindsay étaient face à un manoir…ou plutôt ses décombres. Hawkes les avait appelés pour leur signaler que l'autre demeure n'avait pas encore était détruite suite à un problème de grèves alors que celui devant lequel se trouvaient les deux jeunes experts avait été démoli à l'avance.

**Lindsay** _(inquiète) _Tu crois qu'ils…

**Danny :** Stella a appelé Mac après l'explosion…Il y a encore de l'espoir. On doit juste se dépêcher.

Les deux jeunes experts et toute une troupe de policiers commencèrent alors à dégager les gravats, prenant garde à ne pas provoquer un nouvel éboulement.

Le portable de Danny se mit soudain à sonner, surprenant le jeune homme qui décrocha, la main sur le cœur.

**Danny :** Messer. _(écoutant attentivement)_ Merci, Mac. _(à Lindsay et aux autres policiers, tout en raccrochant)_ Cherchez au cœur de la maison ! Sharp les a déposés là !

Tous acquiescèrent et s'activèrent, organisés et ordonnés comme des fourmis.

**Danny** _(criant avec force) _Stella ! Don ! On est là ! Répondez ! _(bas)_ Je vous en prie…

**oOo**

Stella et Don continuaient à s'échanger de tendres baisers, aussi teintés de désespoir, l'une pour oublier son inquiétude et l'autre ses douleurs diverses. Rien de tel que quelques baisers ardents et amoureux pour vous remonter le moral. Ils entendirent soudain une voix, une voix étouffée par la couche de gravats mais une voix qu'ils reconnurent.

**Don** _(souriant) _Danny…

**Stella** _(se mettant à crier) _Danny ! Nous sommes là ! Danny !

Les deux policiers entendirent une réponse étouffée et peut-être de l'agitation. Flack sentit le poids sur son dos s'alléger peu à peu. Quand un maladroit attrapa le mauvais débris…

Don hurla alors de douleur.

**Stella** _(paniquée) _Arrêtez ! Don est blessé ! Lâchez ce bloc !

**Danny :** Pourquoi ?

**Don** _(grommelant) _D'après toi, Danny. Je hurle pour rigoler ?

**Danny **_(ne l'ayant pas bien entendu) _Quoi ?

**Stella :** Ecoute-moi ! Il y a une tige de métal qui lui traverse l'épaule. Dégagez autour de nous.

**Danny :** Ok. Wilson, cherche une scie électrique, on va en avoir besoin tout à l'heure. Et appelle une ambulance !

**Wilson** _(courant en direction des véhicules) _Ok.

Les policiers continuèrent à dégager les gravats et autres débris du manoir et découvrirent enfin Flack et Stella. Ils les firent se redresser doucement, en particulier Don.

**Stella** _(soulagée) _Contente de vous voir !

**Danny :** Désolé d'avoir était si long…Mais un manoir en ruine…C'était un peu flou comme description…

**Don** _(grimaçant) _Tu pourrais me retirer cette saloperie de tige au lieu de parler ?

**Danny :** Je suis pas toubib donc je vais pas te l'enlever…Mais je vais au moins te dégager ce bloc. _(prenant la scie électrique)_ Ça risque de faire mal…

Danny mit le plus de délicatesse possible en effectuant cette manœuvre mais les vibrations de la scie accentuèrent la douleur déjà forte de Don. Le jeune détective serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges quand il sentit une main fine se poser sur sa cuisse. Le jeune homme releva la tête et croisa le regard émeraude de Stella. Elle lui souriait. Un sourire rien que pour lui… La scientifique le força à prendre sa main dans la sienne et le laissa la serrer, si fort que des marques rouges apparurent. Un peu plus et il pourrait lui briser la main. Une fois l'opération terminée, Don s'écroula sur Stella, qui le serra doucement dans ses bras, sous le regard surpris de Danny.

**Stella** _(passant sa main dans ses cheveux noirs, chuchotant) _Merci, Don…Merci pour tout…


	34. 33:Une nouvelle étape

**33-Une nouvelle étape**

Toute la bande de Karington fut arrêtée et une partie de leur butin récupérée. La police de New York se félicitait de ce coup de filet de maître et récompensa comme il se devait Flack et Stella.

Le jeune détective eut d'ailleurs droit de faire un bref séjour à l'hôpital auparavant pour ses trois côtes fêlées et sa clavicule cassée, plus des hématomes et des écorchures un peu partout. Grâce à son petit ami, Stella était indemne, à part un beau bleu sur la joue, dernier souvenir de Jack Karington.

A sa sortie, Don voulut reprendre la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Stella avant que Karington et ses deux acolytes ne les menacent de leurs armes.

**Don :** Alors ? Pourquoi je me sentirai pas obligatoirement seul, Stella ?

**Stella** _(rougissant, craignant ce moment) _Et bien…J'avais pensé…Heu…J'ai pensé…Je pense…

**Don** _(haussant un sourcil, taquin) _Tu vas me faire toute la conjugaison ?

**Stella** _(boudant) _Don, c'est sérieux !

**Don :** Désolé. Je t'écoute.

**Stella :** Voilà. Je me disais que tu…qu'on…pourrait vivre ensemble…

**Don** _(surpris) _Vivre ensemble ?

**Stella** _(s'empourprant) _Je sais, c'est tôt mais…Je ne sais pas mais j'ai l'impression que tu es…le bon…le seul pour moi…

Et Stella s'empourpra de plus belle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui racontait ? Tout ce qu'elle allait gagner, c'est l'éloigner d'elle et peut-être même le faire fuir. Quelle idiote…

**Don** _(un sourire extatique aux lèvres) _Vraiment ? Tu veux réellement vivre avec moi ?

**Stella** _(n'osant pas le regarder) _Oui…Ne m'obliges pas à le répéter…

La scientifique se sentit soudain soulever du sol et elle leva son visage pour voir l'expression heureuse et ravie de Don. De son bras valide, le jeune détective la serra fermement contre lui puis il approcha son visage du sien, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

**Don** _(la regardant droit dans les yeux) _Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je serai heureux de partager ta vie…

**Stella :** Je crois que j'en ai une vague idée…Et au moins, on ne sera pas surveillé…

Flack se mit à rire puis embrassa Stella avec force passion et amour avant de la reposer enfin sur la terre ferme.

**Don** _(son front posé sur celui de Stella) _Comment va-t'on l'annoncer aux autres ?


	35. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Cette question resta sans réponse pendant plusieurs semaines. Jusqu'au jour où…

Danny se dirigeait vers le vestiaire. Une nouvelle dure journée de travail venait enfin de se terminer et le jeune expert avait hâte de rejoindre ses pénates pour dormir. Oh oui ! Un bon gros somme, plein de rêves agréables…peuplés par une certaine jolie petite brunette du Montana… Face à cette pensée saugrenue et incongrue, Danny secoua la tête. A quoi pensait-il ? Il était vraiment fatigué…

Arrivé au seuil des vestiaires, le jeune expert entendit la voix ravie et superbement cristalline de Stella. Qu'est-ce qui la rendait si joyeuse ? Intrigué, Danny entra et jeta un coup d'œil, caché derrière une des rangées de casiers.

**Stella** _(enchantée) _Merci, elles sont magnifiques ! _(riant)_ Mais je ne vais bientôt plus avoir de vases…

**Don** _(avec un sourire gêné) _Quand je pense que je ne t'en avais jamais offert dès le début… Je me suis senti vraiment stupide et honteux quand Miss Marples l'a fait remarqué.

**Stella** _(humant le doux parfum du bouquet de roses et d'œillets que Don venait de lui offrir) _Tu t'es rattrapé d'une autre manière…

Danny ne s'étonna pas du tutoiement. Depuis la mission d'infiltration, Don et Stella se tutoyaient continuellement et la jeune femme avait manifestement pris l'habitude d'appeler Flack par son prénom. Ses deux amis étaient devenus plus proches. Mais les fleurs ? Le jeune expert se mit à fouiller dans sa mémoire. Non, ce n'était pas l'anniversaire de Stella, pourtant. Alors pourquoi ?

Plongé dans ses réflexions, Danny ne s'attendit vraiment pas à voir ce qui allait suivre…

**Stella** _(déposant délicatement le bouquet sur le banc central avant de saisir doucement la cravate de Don pour la dénouer, avec un sourire coquin) _Tu mérites une récompense…

Danny poussa une exclamation de surprise silencieuse quand il vit Stella se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser le grand détective. Etait-il si fatigué que ça ? Retirant ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux, Danny se les réinstalla sur le nez peu après, pour vérifier. Non. Il n'hallucinait pas. Ok…

Stella avait largement desserré la cravate de Don et était actuellement entrain de lui déboutonner sa chemise. Elle saisit délicatement un petit médaillon entre ses doigts et se mit à sourire, attendrie.

**Stella** _(fixant le petit pendentif) _Tu le portes toujours…

**Don** _(mêlant ses doigts dans les cheveux bouclés de la scientifique en un geste doux) _Tout comme toi…

Puis Flack se pencha pour reprendre passionnément les lèvres de Stella, laissant une de ses mains vagabonder sur le corps élancé et svelte de la jeune femme avant de la poser au creux de ses reins pour la rapprocher de lui. Il adorait son corps, le sentir contre le sien…

Les lèvres du détective quittèrent celles de Stella pour se poser sur son cou délicat, la faisant soupirer de contentement.

**Stella** _(enfouissant ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de Flack) _Don…Pas ici…

« Oui, ça serait sympa » pensa irrationnellement Danny. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir…d'autres choses…

**Don** _(entre deux baisers) _C'est juste un amuse-gueule…avant de rentrer à la maison.

Danny fronça les sourcils, intrigué. A la maison ? Nooon. Don et Stella vivraient ensemble ? Impossible. Improbable. Inimaginable. Même la scène que le jeune expert avait sous les yeux était surréaliste.

Puis divers éléments lui revinrent à l'esprit dans un désordre confus : la liste étrange de Stella, le fait qu'elle ait insisté pour rester vivre avec Don, leur étreinte quand ils avaient été retrouvés, les regards étranges qu'ils ne cessaient de s'échanger ces temps-ci, leur comportement embarrassé quand il les trouvait seuls tous les deux, les « p'tits amoureux » de Miss Marples et son sous-entendu sur l'ascenseur. Toutes les pièces de ce puzzle imprévu s'imbriquèrent dans son cerveau pour en arriver à cette conclusion, maintenant logique et rationnelle : Don et Stella sortaient vraiment ensemble ! Danny n'aurait jamais cru ça possible !

Le jeune expert fut sorti de ses pensées par un gémissement sourd et rauque poussé par Don. Stella était entrain d'embrasser et de mordiller gentiment son cou tout en caressant son torse, glissant sa main sous sa chemise, et elle faisait remonter lentement sa cuisse le long de la jambe du détective.

**Don** _(d'une voix plaintive) _Stellaaa…Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas ici…

**Stella** _(sortant la chemise de Flack de son pantalon) _Seuls les idiots ne changent pas d'avis…

La scientifique reprit ardemment les lèvres de Don, qui la souleva et la plaqua contre la rangée de casiers, les faisant vibrer. Stella noua ses jambes autour des hanches masculines, dénoua complètement la cravate du jeune homme, qu'elle jeta au loin, et déboutonna suffisamment sa chemise pour découvrir ses épaules solides. Tout ça sans se détacher de ses lèvres. Stella adorait embrasser Don…

Danny capitula. Il se retourna pour sortir et attendre que les deux amoureux finissent mais il se cogna contre quelqu'un et tomba avec fracas, interrompant la très agréable activité de ses deux amis.

**Mac** _(râlant) _Danny ! Regardez où vous allez, bon… _(s'interrompant en voyant Stella et Flack dans une position compromettante, totalement stupéfait)_ Stella ? Flack ? Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

**Don** _(rougissant et déposant Stella au sol pour se rhabiller) _Heu…Et bien…

**Stella** _(avec une moue comique, rajustant son bustier) _Ça me paraît assez évident, Mac…

**Mac** _(fronçant les sourcils) _Epargnez-moi ce genre de sarcasme, Stella.

**Stella** _(souriant, avec humour) _Avouez que votre question était un peu idiote.

**Mac** _(se raclant la gorge) _Certes…Mais j'aimerais tout de même avoir quelques expli… _(ramassant une cravate)_ Je présume qu'elle est à vous, Flack ?

**Don** _(s'empourprant violemment) _Heu…Oui. _(Mac lui lança et le détective la rattrapa)_ Merci…

**Mac **_(reprenant) _Je disais, je veux des explications.

**Stella** _(soupirant) _J'aurais dû vous les donner depuis longtemps…

Stella suivit son supérieur, lançant malgré tout un clin d'œil confiant à Don, tandis que Danny fixait intensément son meilleur ami avec surprise.

**Don** _(remettant sa cravate) _Quoi ?

**Danny **_(amusé)_ Dans un ascenseur ?

**Don** _(rougissant) _D'où tu sors ça, toi !

**Danny** _(son sourire amusé s'élargissant un peu plus) _D'une petite vieille… _(le taquinant)_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pendant cette infiltration alors qu'on travaillait comme des malheureux ?

**Don** _(réagissant au quart de tour, râlant) _Danny !

Et le jeune expert, hilare, sortit précipitamment des vestiaires pour fuir la colère de son ami. C'était vraiment trop facile…

**FIN**


End file.
